Titio Solteirão
by Yashamaru Kotohime
Summary: Ela foi contratada para cuidar dos sobrinhos e da cunhada dele, mas.....era só isso que ele realmente queria dela? Fic adaptada, deixem reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO **_**I**

Isabella despediu-se dos pais e de Oliver, o impertinente fox-terrier da família. Já estava no corredor, pronta para passar algumas horas da noite de sábado na companhia dos amigos, quando o telefone tocou.

- Eu atendo! - ela avisou, e pegou o aparelho. - Alô?

- Srta. Swan? - perguntou uma voz masculina, autoritária. Uma voz que ela reconheceu imediatamente, apesar de só tê-la escutado em uma única oportunidade.

- S... sim? - gaguejou, odiando-se por estar nervosa. Normalmente, era tão confiante!

- Aqui é Edward Cullen.

Ela já havia percebido, mas procurou manter um tom neutro.

- Pois não?

- Pode começar a trabalhar na segunda-feira?

- Então o emprego é meu?

- Você ainda o quer? - Ele falava com o mesmo tom que tanto a perturbara durante a entrevista, quando se conheceram.

- É claro que sim! - ela assegurou com voz decidida, embora na verdade se sentisse algo insegura. E, para evitar que ele começasse a ditar ordens, adiantou-se: - Se tenho que deixar os gêmeos na escola às nove, é melhor que eu vá para sua casa amanhã.

- Faça isso - Edward respondeu friamente. Nos minutos seguintes, ensinou como Isabella, partindo da pequena cidade de Lintham, em Oxfordshire, deveria fazer para chegar à mansão Brackendale, onde ele morava, na vila de Sutton Ash, Berkshire. - Até domingo - acrescentou, desligando em seguida.

Isabella recolocou o fone no gancho, pensativa. Será que ficaria daquele jeito toda vez que falasse com Edward Cullen? Para falar a verdade, nem conseguia atinar como conseguira o emprego de babá temporária, após a entrevista, com "todas as despesas pagas", que fizera em Londres. Afinal, sua única experiência profissional resumia-se a um trabalho como gerente-assistente na butique de sua mãe.

- Quem era? - Clare Swan, com Oliver ao lado, apontou no corredor.

Isabella precisava encontrar rapidamente um modo suave de dizer aos pais que iria morar fora de casa pela primeira vez, ainda que por pouco tempo. Enquanto acariciava suavemente o pêlo acinzentado de Oliver, percebeu que não havia outra saída a não ser dizer a verdade.

- Sabe aquela entrevista que fiz na última terça-feira? Bem... Consegui o emprego!

- Oh, meu amor, que ótimo! - exclamou Clare, sorrindo. - Você tem algum tempo para conversar comigo e com seu pai antes de sair?

- Claro.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, feliz, Isabella ia encontrar os amigos. Já tinha a bênção dos pais para o novo trabalho.

Por um lado, eles estavam tranqüilos porque se tratava apenas de um emprego temporário. Além disso, ela teria todos os finais de semana livres. Porém, o que convencera mesmo seu pai foi saber que ela estaria trabalhando para Edward Cullen, o homem que encabeçava o Grupo Financeiro Cullen e cuja integridade era bastante conhecida no mundo dos negócios. E um homem que cuidava da própria empresa com tanta lisura não agiria de modo diferente em seu lar. Disso o pai de Isabella, Charlie , e seu irmão, Emmett, que dirigiam um dos maiores escritórios de engenharia da Inglaterra, não tinham a menor dúvida.

Isabella parou o carro diante do George Hotel, onde deveria encontrar os amigos, mas não desceu de imediato. Ao contrário, permaneceu sentada, pensando que, no seu círculo de amizades, apenas ela e sua amiga Hannah ainda moravam com os pais.

- Sabe qual é o problema? É que seus pais tornam sua vida muito fácil - vivia dizendo Tom Walton, um de seus melhores amigos. É, ali estava um argumento que ela nunca conseguira refutar.

Além de morar em uma casa confortável, sempre fora muito amada e protegida. Seu irmão Emmett, dez anos mais velho, era uma espécie de anjo da guarda, disposto a poupá-la de qualquer aborrecimento.

Foi com Emmett que ela conversou quando estava prestes a terminar o estudo básico. Sabia que o pai torcia para que também cursasse engenharia e ajudasse a cuidar do escritório da família. Isabella, porém, não tinha a menor idéia de qual carreira seguir. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era de que não queria ser engenheira. Mas não sabia como dizer isso ao pai.

Naquela época, Emmett ainda estava casado com Victória. Isabella lembrou-se de que ele fora buscá-la para tomar conta do sobrinho, Philip, e que haviam conversado sobre o assunto durante o percurso até a casa do irmão.

- Papai ficaria muito magoado se eu não quisesse trabalhar no escritório?

- Bella , de uma coisa tenho certeza: papai ficaria magoado se você abraçasse uma carreira só para agradá-lo. Deixe comigo. Vou conversar com ele.

- Não seria justo. Eu mesma quero falar com papai.

Isabella sentira que Emmett, de alguma forma, preparara o pai para a notícia. Na noite seguinte, munida de toda a sua coragem, contara sobre sua decisão ao pai.

Num primeiro momento ele a fitou seriamente mas, em seguida, estendeu os braços para a filha.

- Está querendo me dizer que prefere atender aquelas clientes aborrecidas que freqüentam a butique de sua mãe? - provocou Charlie.

- Ela vai esganar você se ouvi-lo falando deste jeito! - Isabella avisou, rindo, aliviada.

Dessa forma, ao concluir o ciclo básico, passara algum tempo trabalhando na butique da mãe, um negócio bem estabelecido que já completara dez anos. Enquanto isso, aproveitava para decidir Com calma o que fazer da vida. Mas um acontecimento apressou sua decisão.

De um momento para outro, Clare Swan começou a sentir vertigens. Chegou até mesmo a desmaiar. Foi quando Charlie decidiu intervir e a levou a um médico conceituado, que felizmente deu um diagnóstico positivo. Ela não tinha nada que alguns comprimidos e um bom repouso não pudessem resolver. Mas foi aconselhada a desacelerar o ritmo de trabalho.

- Não sei se sua mãe deve voltar a comandar a butique - dissera Charlie, chamando a filha a um canto.

Isabella sentia o mesmo. Sabia que a natureza já dera um jeito de avisar à mãe que era o momento de parar. No entanto, os Swan eram uma família devotada ao trabalho, e Clare vivia insinuando que já tivera todo o descanso de que necessitava.

- Como você acha que mamãe reagirá se sugerirmos fechar a loja? - ela perguntou ao pai.

- Fechar a loja?

- Mamãe jamais descansará enquanto a butique estiver funcionando.

- É verdade - o pai teve que concordar. - Mas, e você? Não gostaria de tocar o negócio?

- Não daria certo.

- E que tal mudar de ramo? Fazer alguma outra coisa? - Você sabe que mamãe não vai ficar parada se eu decidir abrir um negócio próprio. Para falar a verdade, acho que estou querendo partir para algo diferente.

O problema era que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que seria esse "algo diferente". Sabia, por exemplo, que não gostava de escritórios nem de fábricas. Sabia também que, por estar acostumada a ser sua própria patroa, dificilmente conseguiria trabalhar sob as ordens de alguém.

- Você está é precisando de um emprego diferente - disse-lhe a amiga Hannah.

- Diferente como?

- Algo que você nunca tenha imaginado fazer.

- Garanto que não vou tentar a pesca submarina... - brincou Bella. Alguns dias depois, a própria Hannah apareceu com o anúncio de babá temporária nas mãos.

- E então? Não quer dar uma olhada?

Para surpresa de Hannah, Isabella leu atentamente o recorte do jornal. A contratada deveria dormir no emprego, teria fins-de-semana livres e, até as férias de verão, tomaria conta de dois gêmeos de sete anos, além de fazer companhia para mãe das crianças. As despesas para a entrevista, em Londres, seriam pagas pelo futuro chefe.

- Você está delirando, Hannah - foi a reação inicial de Isabella. Mas acabou levando para casa o pedaço de jornal. Certamente aquele seria um emprego diferente. Algo que ela nunca pensara em fazer.

Riu sozinha ao imaginar que tipo de pessoa a contrataria para um trabalho como aquele. E à noite, durante o jantar, comentou com a família a idéia de Hannah.

- O que essa sua amiga tem na cabeça? – brincou o pai.

- Na verdade, a cabeça de Hannah funciona muito bem - Isabella argumentou. - Só que...

- Só que o cérebro dela não sai do ponto morto, certo?

- Não seja injusto, Charlie - interveio a mãe. - Isabella é ótima com crianças. A paciência dela com Philip, quando aqueles dois sem juízo ainda estavam juntos, era infinita.

Clare ficou com a voz embargada. Ela e o marido adoravam o neto. Mas, depois do divórcio de Emmett e Victória, no ano anterior, viam-no cada vez menos. A separação fora complicada. Alex perdera a custódia do filho e a ex-mulher fazia de tudo para impedir que Philip visse o pai.

Naquela noite, Isabella teve dificuldade para dormir. Como a tática de contar carneirinhos não desse resultado, procurou distrair-se lembrando-se do sobrinho. Com ele, tinha um relacionamento fácil e alegre. Isso a fez pensar novamente no anúncio, e a idéia de marcar uma entrevista começou a parecer menos absurda.

Quando saiu da cama, no dia seguinte, já tinha tomado uma decisão. Não custava nada tentar.

- Sabe, mãe - disse a Clare enquanto tomavam o café da manhã - acho que vou me candidatar àquele emprego de babá temporária.

A mãe a fitou, desconfiada, e não deu maior importância ao assunto.

Porém, para surpresa de todos, Isabella recebeu uma carta no sábado seguinte, pedindo que comparecesse à entrevista na quarta-feira, em um hotel elegante da capital inglesa.

Ela resolveu ir. Não tinha nada a perder. Além do mais, não viajava a Londres há tempos e queria muito dar uma olhada nas vitrines.

Era começo de junho e a quarta-feira amanheceu ensolarada. Isabella imaginou que o tempo também estivesse quente em Londres. Por isso decidiu colocar um vestido estampado, longo e solto, e sandálias. Chegou a pensar em prender os cabelos, mas no último instante resolveu deixá-los soltos.

- O quê? Você vai para a tal entrevista vestida dessa forma? - Clare exclamou ao vê-la deixar a casa elegante em que moravam, nos arredores de Lintham. - Mas está parecendo uma cigana!

- Ah, é? Quantas ciganas você conhece? - Isabella retrucou, rindo, antes de pegar o carro e ir até Oxford. De lá, pegou o trem para Londres.

Conseguiu chegar ao hotel cinco minutos antes de a entrevista começar. Dirigiu-se à recepção e avisou que tinha um encontro marcado com uma certa sra. Morris.

- Quer me dar seu nome, por favor? - pediu o recepcionista.

- Isabella Swan.

- Um momento, por favor - disse o homem, falando brevemente ao telefone antes de designar um funcionário para acompanhá-la.

O hotel era um dos mais elegantes da cidade. Por isso, enquanto o elevador subia, Isabella desejou ter seguido o conselho da mãe. Devia ter colocado um traje mais discreto.

O funcionário a encaminhou até um quarto no final de um corredor silencioso, em tons de verde e pêssego. Ela agradeceu sorrindo, bateu à porta e esperou. Segundos depois uma mulher impecavelmente vestida a atendeu.

- Srta. Swan? - Sorriu. - Entre, por favor. Encaminhou Isabella até a ante-sala da suíte. Foi quando ela percebeu que sua entrevistadora, quem quer que fosse, definitivamente não tinha um orçamento apertado. A diária em uma suíte como aquela deveria custar uma pequena fortuna. Reservá-la apenas para realizar entrevistas pareceu-lhe um sinal claro de riqueza.

- Antes de mais nada, sra. Morris, gostaria de lhe dizer que...

- Srta. Morris - a outra a corrigiu gentilmente e, com um sorriso profissional, acrescentou: - Não devemos deixá-lo esperando.

Oh, oh... Ele?

- Você poderá dizer o que quiser ao Sr. Cullen durante a entrevista - Sônia Morris acrescentou serenamente enquanto abria a porta da sala principal da suíte. - Srta. Isabella Swan, Sr. Cullen.

Dizendo isso, fez um sinal para que Isabella entrasse e saiu discretamente, fechando a porta.

Naqueles momentos iniciais, enquanto era observada pelos olhos acinzentados de um homem alto, de cabelos castanho-avermelhados, Isabella experimentou uma série de emoções. Onde estava a sra. Cullen, que supostamente seria a interessada na entrevista? Por que aquele homem de olhar astuto cuidava pessoalmente da contratação de uma babá?

Algo na expressão determinada lhe dizia que aquele homem jamais faria papel de tolo. E quando ele, trajando um terno elegante e impecável, contemplou-a, observando-lhe a pele bronzeada, os olhos castanhos, os cabelos negros brilhantes e soltos, demorando-se particularmente nos pés calçados com sandálias, Isabella começou a sentir-se em desvantagem. Mais do que nunca, desejou estar vestida de outra forma.

- Eu não deveria ter vindo - declarou, com a voz estranhamente enrouquecida, voltando-se para a porta.

- Por quê? - Uma única interrogação. Direta. Ríspida.

- Porque... não tenho uma única qualificação para o emprego.

Durante um ou dois incômodos segundos, aquele olhar desconcertante a examinou profundamente.

- Sou eu que julgo isso - ele observou friamente. - Você quer ou não quer o emprego?

Acima de tudo, ela não desejava parecer insegura. Erguendo o queixo, respondeu:

- Sim, quero.

Para sua surpresa, com um arremedo de sorriso ele prosseguiu:

- Então é melhor nos sentarmos para a entrevista.

Ela ocupou a poltrona que Edward Cullen indicou e cruzou as pernas discretamente, gesto que não lhe passou despercebido. Ele sentou-se no sofá colocado em frente à poltrona, depois de desabotoar o paletó.

- Por que não me conta algo a seu respeito, ? - sugeriu, sem rodeios.

Isabella ficou surpresa de novo. Sem dúvida, era uma pergunta que não esperava ouvir.

- O que gostaria de saber? - retrucou, enfrentando o olhar sério do homem à sua frente.

- Mora sozinha?

- Moro com minha família.

- E obviamente é muito feliz assim.

- Sim, somos uma família muito feliz.

- E agora quer sair de casa?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente.

- Este emprego é apenas temporário - argumentou, não se permitindo intimidar. - Como ainda não decidi qual carreira seguir, achei que seria uma opção interessante.

- Que tipo de trabalho você fazia?

- Trabalhei em uma butique.

- Que idade tem?

- Vinte e dois anos.

- Por que saiu da butique?

A resposta era fácil.

- Ela foi fechada. Mas... - sorriu candidamente posso fornecer referências, se for preciso.

Ele fitou com atenção os lábios sorridentes para em seguida voltar a encará-la com os olhos cinzentos e frios.

- Tem alguma experiência com crianças?

- Tenho um sobrinho de oito anos e... nós costumávamos nos dar muito bem.

- E agora não se dão mais?

- Os pais de Philip se divorciaram. Nós... ahn... não o vemos mais com a mesma freqüência de antes - explicou num tom baixo.

- E você sente falta dele.

- Claro que sim.

- E possivelmente por isso decidiu trabalhar com crianças.

O que era ele, uma espécie de psicólogo? Isabella sentiu-se incomodada com a observação, mas decidiu que seria melhor concordar.

- O senhor provavelmente está certo. Diga-me... Os dois gêmeos são meninos?

- Menina e menino. Kitty e John.

- Estudam em colégio interno? - perguntou ela, imaginando que as crianças estariam voltando para casa nas férias de verão.

Edward Cullen balançou a cabeça.

- No momento estão estudando na escola da vila, a cerca de um quilômetro e meio de minha casa.

"No momento"? Bem, talvez o sr. Cullen estivesse considerando o fato de mandá-los para outra escola.

- E o senhor está querendo alguém que comece a trabalhar em... julho?

- As aulas terminarão no final de julho - ele respondeu depois de analisá-la por alguns instantes. – No entanto... - Fez uma pausa para contemplá-la uma vez mais - preciso que a candidata escolhida comece a trabalhar o mais rapidamente possível.

- Antes do início das férias?

- Haveria algum problema para você?

- Problema nenhum. Que tipo de tarefas o senhor espera de mim, digo, da candidata escolhida?

Ele a brindou com um olhar que, entre outras coisas, insinuava: "Será que a senhorita não desconfia?". No entanto, mostrou-se um tanto vago ao explicar:

- Levar as crianças para a escola, buscá-las e ajudar no que for preciso, coisas assim. Você dirige?

- Tenho meu próprio carro - ela respondeu e sentiu que, consideradas as circunstâncias, não era errado perguntar: - Sua esposa também trabalha fora?

- Esposa? - Ele pareceu irritado com a pergunta.

- A... sra. Cullen - ela gaguejou, sentindo que entrara em uma área delicada.

- Não há nenhuma sra. Cullen.

- N... não?

- Não sou casado - ele declarou com um ar de impaciência, como se Isabella já devesse ter deduzido isso.

- Bem... então a sua... companheira... trabalha fora? - ela insistiu. - Imagino que sim, já que o senhor está precisando de alguém que ajude a mãe das crianças...

- Não tenho esposa, nem companheira, nem concubina - ele respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar arrogante.

- Então quem diabos...

Nem bem terminou de falar, Isabella adivinhou que arruinara tanto a entrevista quanto a chance de ficar com o emprego. Levantou-se e percebeu que Cullen, já em pé, aproximava-se da porta.

- A mãe das crianças - ele contou, antes de abri-la - é minha cunhada. Está morando em minha casa por algum tempo. - Para espanto de Isabella, estendeu-lhe seu cartão de visitas. - Manterei contato, srta. Swan.

No momento seguinte, ela já estava do lado de fora da sala, com o cartão nas mãos. Ainda surpresa com o final abrupto da entrevista, viu Sônia Morris aproximar-se com um envelope.

- É para cobrir seus gastos, srta. Swan. Espero que...

- Não se preocupe. - Isabella sorriu, recusando a oferta. - Eu tinha que vir a Londres de qualquer forma.

Dito isso, saiu rapidamente. No elevador, percebeu que ainda tinha o cartão nas mãos. "Edward Cullen", leu. "Residência Brackendale, Sutton Ash, Berkshire". Havia também o número do telefone. Edward Cullen... De onde conhecia esse nome?

A entrevista deixara-a tão atordoada que somente no trem percebeu que não levara adiante seu plano de olhar as vitrines de Londres. É... aquele era provavelmente o homem mais intrigante que já conhecera em toda a sua vida.

Já em casa, ouviu o pai lhe explicar quem era ele. - Edward Cullen! - exclamou Edward, quando todos estavam reunidos à mesa, para o jantar. - Por Deus, Bella! Você deve tê-lo visto na televisão na semana passada, quando a libra teve uma pequena oscilação. Ele é o dono do Grupo Financeiro Cullen! Sempre é citado nos noticiários.

Isabella teve que admitir que, por mais que não se interessasse por economia e finanças, provavelmente já deveria ter lido o nome dele em algum lugar.

Sentada em seu carro, no estacionamento do George Hotel, Isabella constatava quanto a imagem de Edward Cullen visitara sua mente desde a última quarta-feira. De um lado, muitas perguntas permaneciam sem res­posta: por que a cunhada dele morava em Brackendale? E o irmão, onde vivia? Na mesma casa? Se eram um casal separado, por que justamente a cunhada fora morar com Edward?

De outro lado, ainda estava sob o forte impacto da postura determinada daquele homem, de sua imagem forte. Isabella jamais conhecera alguém assim: misterioso, surpreendente.

No dia seguinte ela se mudaria para a casa do financista. Talvez lá obtivesse as respostas a todas essas perguntas. Mas talvez elas não viessem tão facilmente. Se a morada em Sutton Ash fosse somente a residência de fim-de-semana de Edward Cullen, então ela quase não o veria. O que seria uma sorte...


	2. Chapter 2

_Espero que estejam gostando da fic, é uma adaptação do livro __Bachelor's daddy da autora Jessica Steele, tentarei postar o sempre que possível, e quanto mais reviews mais fic_

_**CAPÍTULO II**_

O domingo amanheceu ensolarado, mas a beleza do dia não evitou a tristeza dos pais de Isabella. Eles não conseguiam esconder a melancolia e a preocupação em relação ao emprego que tiraria a filha de casa.

- Estarei de volta na noite de sexta-feira ou, no mais tardar, na manhã de sábado - ela garantiu, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

- Talvez eu deva dar um telefonema ao sr. Cullen antes de você ir - o pai sugeriu.

- Papai! - ela respondeu, alarmada. - Como se sentiria se recebesse telefonemas dos pais de todas as suas funcionárias? - Percebeu que o comentário fizera efeito e então prosseguiu: - De qualquer forma, você mesmo disse que a integridade do sr. Cullen é indiscutível. Não consigo entender qual é o problema.

Ficou sensibilizada ao ver o pai dar um sorriso amarelo e resmungar:

- Estou me tornando um velho boboca.

- Um velho boboca e muito adorável! – Isabella riu e abraçou o pai.

- A que horas você vai sair? - a mãe quis saber.

Ela imaginava que um homem ocupado como Edward Cullen não desejaria ver seu único dia de descanso interrompido muito cedo.

- Acho que depois do jantar.

- Quando chegar lá, certamente as crianças já estarão dormindo - Clare Swan lembrou, com seu espírito prático.

- Tudo bem. Vou conhecê-las pela manhã.

Por volta das sete e meia da noite, Isabella, segurando uma mala com roupas suficientes para uma semana, despediu-se dos pais, de Oliver e entrou no carro, rumo ao condado vizinho.

Calculara gastar cerca de sessenta minutos até Sutton Ash, mas somente duas horas mais tarde chegou à vila. Dez minutos depois encontrou a Residência Brackendale.

Era uma casa enorme, de dois andares, no meio de um terreno cujos limites escapavam ao alcance da vista. Isabella entrou com o carro pelo caminho curvo que subia até a casa e seus olhos se arregalaram ante a suntuosidade da residência.

Não havia ninguém por perto quando ela estacionou. Como estivesse sendo aguardada, tirou a mala do bagageiro e foi acionar a campainha.

Não precisou esperar muito. Estranhamente, porém, sentiu certa excitação ao ouvir a porta se abrir. A pessoa que apareceu à porta, contudo, não foi Edward Cullen, mas uma mulher alta e robusta com cerca de cinqüenta anos.

- Sou Isabella Swan - apresentou-se, recebendo um largo sorriso de boas-vindas.

- Estávamos esperando por você. Sou a sra. Hobbs, a governanta. Venha, por favor. - Isabella já se preparava para entrar quando a governanta percebeu o automóvel estacionado. - Ah... imagino que queira guardar o carro na garagem. Quer fazer isso agora ou mais tarde?

- Posso fazer agora - decidiu Isabella, deixando a mala no vestíbulo e convidando a sra. Hobbs para acompanhá-la.

A governanta a instruiu a circundar a casa até os fundos, onde havia diversas outras instalações e muitas garagens.

- Você vai ocupar esta vaga aqui - indicou a sra. Hobbs.

Isabella guardou o carro e recebeu da governanta duas chaves: a da garagem e a da porta dos fundos da casa.

- Acho que vai precisar delas - disse a mulher, com um sorriso gentil.

Enquanto se dirigiam à porta dos fundos, a sra. Hobbs apontou para uma casinha iluminada e distante, onde morava com seu marido Sid, o faz-tudo da propriedade.

- Provavelmente amanhã você vai conhecer Bob, o jardineiro. Wendy me ajuda na cozinha e Ingrid vem da vila todos os dias para cuidar da limpeza - ela explicou enquanto abria a porta, que dava para um vestíbulo.

Entraram. A sra. Hobbs mostrou a copa, onde a família tomava o café da manhã, a sala de jantar e a sala de visitas principal enquanto a guiava até o vestíbulo com piso de mármore preto e branco, de onde se contemplava uma elegante escada central. Isabella ainda estava admirada quando a sra. .Hobbs, dizendo que iria lhe mostrar o quarto, fez menção de levantar a mala do chão.

- Por favor, eu mesma me encarrego disso. - Ela sorriu e, não se contendo mais, perguntou: - O sr. Cullen está em casa?

- Ele saiu, suponho - respondeu a sra. Hobbs.

Ótimo, obrigada pelas boas-vindas, Isabella pensou. Porém, em seguida ponderou que o dono da casa não tinha nenhuma obrigação de lhe fazer uma festa de recepção. Ela seria apenas mais uma empregada da casa. Nesse momento, Edward deveria estar em algum lugar elegante, com uma companhia feminina sofisticada.

- A sra. Cullen? - ela perguntou, pensando se já poderia ser apresentada à mulher a quem deveria ajudar.

- Sra. Cullen? - respondeu a governanta quando chegaram ao corredor do andar de cima, de onde saíam portas de carvalho nas duas direções.

- A mãe das crianças.

- Ah, a sra. Hargreaves! - Antes que Isabella pudesse perguntar por que a cunhada de Edward Cullen teria um sobrenome diferente do dele, a sra. Hobbs prosseguiu: - Provavelmente ela irá se apresentar a você amanhã pela manhã. - Abriu uma das portas e explicou: - Este é o seu apartamento. Asduas portas seguintes são dos quartos das crianças.

- Obrigada.

Enquanto Isabella levava a mala para dentro do aposento elegante, com pé direito alto e faixas floridas nas paredes, a Sra. Hobbs ofereceu:

- Posso lhe trazer algo para beber ou para comer?

- Não se preocupe. Vou desfazer a mala e ir direto para a cama.

A governanta a deixou e, pouco tempo depois, Isabella já estava pronta para dormir. Ao deitar-se na cama confortabilíssima, imaginou que estranharia as instalações e demoraria a pegar no sono. No entanto, nem bem apagara a luz, já adormecia profundamente.

Um ruído suave a despertou. Ela abriu os olhos para a luz do dia, sentindo que não estava só. Em seguida viu uma loirinha bonita, de cabelos compridos, ainda de pijama, ao pé da cama.

- Bom dia! - cumprimentou com um sorriso confiante.

- Bom dia! - a garotinha respondeu. - Você é a moça que veio tomar conta de nós?

- Eu mesma - respondeu Isabella, lembrando-se de que nesse momento o importante era dar espaço à criança, para que ela fizesse suas próprias descobertas. - Cheguei ontem à noite. Vocês já estavam dormindo.

- O tio Edward disse que você estaria aqui pela manhã. Meu nome é Kitty.

Isabella acabara de se apresentar à garotinha quando um barulho atraiu sua atenção para a porta. Lá, agarrado à maçaneta, estava o menino de quem iria cuidar. Tinha nos cabelos castanhos um tom avermelhado, como os do tio, mas a semelhança terminava aí. Edward era confiante e seguro, enquanto o sobrinho parecia nervoso e preocupado.

- Olá. Entre! - ela o encorajou gentilmente.

Hesitante, o menino avançou para dentro do quarto. Os olhos azuis cristalinos demonstravam que podiam verter lágrimas ao menor sinal de aspereza.

- John é um pouco tímido - a irmã explicou solenemente enquanto Isabella lembrava-se de como eram gostosas as manhãs em que o sobrinho Philip saltava em sua cama para acordá-la, ansioso por iniciar um novo dia de brincadeiras e aventuras.

Teve ímpetos de abraçar carinhosamente as duas crianças, mas deixou que elas estabelecessem seus próprios ritmos e limites.

- E melhor eu me levantar - anunciou, vendo que os dois irmãos saíam do quarto.

- Você vai nos levar para a escola, senhorita? – Kitty voltou-se para perguntar.

- É claro que sim - ela assegurou. - E pode me chamar de Isabella.

As crianças saíram silenciosamente. Avaliando o primeiro contato como satisfatório, ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma blusa de linho branca, de mangas curtas e sem gola, com uma calça acinturada, com listras brancas, que valorizavam sua silhueta alongada. Em seguida, foi aos quartos dos meninos. Os dois já estavam vestidos com roupas confortáveis, e Kitty vasculhava uma gaveta, atrás de um suéter para John. Onde estaria a mãe das crianças? E o pai?

- Imagino que vocês já tenham lavado o rosto e escovado os dentes - Isabella disse calmamente. Foi quando eles perceberam sua presença.

- Mais ou menos - respondeu Kitty, para então sorrir satisfeita. Encontrara o suéter.

Isabella anotou mentalmente que deveria deixar as roupas separadas de antemão, já que aparentemente os pais das crianças não gostavam de acordar cedo.

- A que horas vocês têm que chegar à escola? - perguntou, enquanto reabotoava a camisa de John.

Não obteve resposta porque Edward Cullen, com um terno escuro e a mesma boa aparência de que ela tanto se lembrava, entrou no quarto.

- Então você nos encontrou! - ele disse, como uma espécie de cumprimento.

- Eu não sabia exatamente a que horas... - Interrompeu a desculpa ao perceber que o comentário dele a colocara automaticamente na defensiva.

"Ora, mas o que há com este homem?", pensou. Ele nem ao menos lhe passara uma repreensão e ela já estava com um pé atrás!

- Talvez seja melhor tomar o café da manhã primeiro - ele brincou, despertando a raiva de Isabella.

Que homem insolente! Ainda bem que não precisaria passar o dia inteiro ao lado dele.!

Edward manteve-se junto à porta, aguardando-os, e desceu a escada na companhia deles. Isabella seguia na frente com Kitty, enquanto ele vinha atrás com o sobrinho, de quem, até aquele momento, não se ouvira nenhuma palavra.

A sra. Hobbs já se encontrava na copa, para o café da manhã, e apressou-se em servir as crianças. Isso deu a Isabella tempo suficiente para conversar um pouco com Edward Cullen.

- Levando-se em consideração que é a primeira vez que trabalho como babá, o que devo fazer hoje?

- Tenho certeza de que você encontrará o que fazer ele respondeu. Porém, ao ver o olhar exasperado de Isabella, achou melhor sugerir: - Converse com Rosali depois que levar os dois à escola. - E, antes que ela pudesse perguntar se Rosali era a sra. Hargreaves, sua cunhada, ele já estava indagando: - Que tipo de carro você tem? Quero dar uma olhada antes de sair para o escritório.

Isabella deduziu, pelo comentário, que Edward não lhe permitiria levar as crianças para a escola em nenhuma carroça velha.

- Fique à vontade - ela respondeu, segura. Seu carro tinha dezoito meses e estava em excelentes condições. - O senhor gostaria de olhar minha carteira de habilitação?

Como resposta, recebeu um olhar atravessado e, inadvertidamente, enrubesceu.

Os olhos de Edward demoraram-se no rosto corado. Quando ela pensou que iria receber a primeira repreensão direta, ele simplesmente comentou, com ar divertido:

- Você é rápida nas respostas. Preciso tomar cuidado. - Engolindo um sorriso, colocou o guardanapo sobre a mesa e ergueu o corpo enorme diante de Isabella. - Não se atrasem para a aula - avisou aos três.

Ela achou o aviso muito divertido e precisou morder o lábio para não rir. Nesse momento Edward despediu-se dos sobrinhos, acenou com a cabeça na direção dela e saiu.

Bem, aquele podia ser um homem impossível, mas também tinha a capacidade de fazê-la rir. Isabella ainda estava tentando entendê-lo quando colocou as crianças dentro do carro.

Por causa dos automóveis estacionados perto da escola, ela precisou deixar o seu um pouco distante dos portões.

- Venha, meu bem. - Primeiro ajudou Kitty a descer. Depois, ensinou gentilmente John a sair pela porta que dava na calçada. - Isso, meu anjo, muito bom - parabenizou-o ao vê-lo agir corretamente.

Segurando os dois irmãos pelas mãos, caminhou até os portões. E, enquanto cumprimentava uma ou outra mamãe que passava, explicou às crianças que deveriam esperar até que ela lhes abrisse a porta do carro. Os gêmeos a ouviram sem dar uma palavra e Isabella ficou imaginando se John tinha voz.

Verificou se nenhum deles havia esquecido a lancheira, que a sra. Hobbs preparara. Depois, certificando-se de que havia uma professora acompanhando a entrada das crianças, disse adeus aos dois e percebeu uma expressão ansiosa em John.

- O que houve, meu amor?

Ele a fitou com seus enormes e preocupados olhos azuis e então, com a voz rouca de ansiedade, disse:

- Você vai estar aqui quando sairmos da aula?

- E claro que sim - ela prometeu com determinação e um sorriso confiante.

John não retribuiu o sorriso, mas pareceu satisfeito. Foi para o playground com a irmã e voltou-se uma única vez. Isabella acenou e deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador. Ele continuou sério, mas respondeu ao aceno. O gesto, breve mas significativo, provocou nela uma onda de ternura. Aquele garotinho inseguro a comovia.

- Você é nova por aqui?

Ao ouvir a voz desconhecida, Isabella voltou-se e viu um homem alto e magro, com cerca de trinta anos.

- Quem é você? - perguntou com cautela, sem saber se ele era o pai de alguma criança ou simplesmente algum desocupado.

- Pode abaixar a guarda. - Ele sorriu. - Só vim trazer a filha de minha irmã. Meu nome é Lyndon Davies, artista brilhante que o mundo ainda não descobriu. Até ser descoberto, moro com minha irmã, Dilys Bragg. Pago o aluguel fazendo serviços gerais e ajudando a cuidar da sobrinha.

Isabella percebeu que Lyndon era inofensivo e até gostou dele.

- Isabella Swan - apresentou-se.

- Eu a vi com os gêmeos Hargreaves. É parente deles? Ela achou melhor não discutir detalhes da família para a qual estava trabalhando, principalmente com aquele homem patético.

- Deixe-me colocar de outra forma - ele insistiu. - Você é compromissada com alguém da família?

Isabella sentiu vontade de rir: ele não era patético, era um conquistador! Fez que não com um movimento de cabeça.

- Nem meio compromissada? - ele pressionou, enquanto se dirigiam ao carro de Isabella.

- Nem meio - ela confirmou. Céus! O povo de Sutton Ash sabia ser insistente!

- Nesse caso, posso ter alguma esperança de apresentá-la às delícias que os restaurantes de Haychester proporcionam em uma noite de verão?

Ela não pôde deixar de rir. Sabia, pelo mapa da região, que Haychester ficava a cerca de dez quilômetros de SuttonAsh. Abriu a porta do carro e preparou-se para entrar.

- Esperanças o senhor pode ter, sr. Davies, mas suas chances são mínimas.

- Lyndon, por favor - ele pediu.

Isabella entrou no carro, fechou a porta e, depois de acenar amigavelmente, partiu. Estranhamente, no retorno a Brackendale, não pensou um minuto sequer em Lyndon Davies, porque a imagem de Edward Cullen não saía de sua mente.

Ele era um homem muito estimulante. Durante o café da manhã, fizera-a sentir-se ao mesmo tempo cautelosa e cheia de vida. Despertava sensações diferentes, conflitantes, algo que poucos conseguiam.

Isabella perguntou-se se ele costumava tomar o café com as crianças, mas em seguida censurou-se pela indiscrição. Suas ocupações em Brackendale não incluíam parecer interessante para o dono da casa. Tinha trabalho a fazer e não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar pensando nele. Mas... que tipo de trabalho? Quais seriam suas atividades durante o dia?

Estacionou o carro na frente da garagem que lhe fora designada. Já que teria que pegar as crianças novamente às três e dez, não precisava deixá-lo trancado. Entrou na casa pela porta dos fundos e esperou encontrar a sra. Hargreaves. Mas não viu ninguém, nem mesmo enquanto subia a escada elegante. Então decidiu cuidar das roupas das crianças e arrumar seus quartos. No entanto, ao chegar ao de John, percebeu que sua ajuda já não era necessária.

Uma jovem senhora de uniforme, carregando um saco plástico cheio de roupas sujas, já limpara e arrumara o quarto.

- Bom dia... hum... Ingrid - Isabella arriscou. ­Posso ajudá-la na arrumação?

- Oh, não, obrigada, senhorita. Já limpei os quartos das crianças. Costumo me dedicar à faxina na quinta-feira. Portanto não há muito o que fazer nos outros dias, a não ser tirar o pó e arrumar as camas.

Isabella retornou a seu quarto, que ajeitara antes de descer para o café da manhã, imaginando onde diabos estaria a sra. Hargreaves.

Às dez e meia desceu para a sala de visitas, já cansada de tanta inatividade. Não fosse pelo rostinho ansioso de John Hargreaves, desistiria do trabalho naquele momento.

Às cinco para as onze, justamente quando estava decidida a exigir que o dono da casa lhe indicasse exatamente quais seriam suas tarefas, a porta da sala se abriu e uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos, com aparência deprimida, entrou.

- Sinto muito - ela se apressou em dizer. - Você deve ser Isabella. Eu simplesmente... simplesmente... esqueci.

- Não há problema algum - Isabella assegurou, imaginando que tudo, no mundo daquela mulher infeliz, devia se encontrar fora de lugar. Isso estava estampado naqueles olhos azuis ansiosos, iguais aos de John.

- As crianças chegaram à escola sem problemas? - ela perguntou, para emendar em seguida: - Quer um pouco de café?

- Posso lhe trazer uma xícara, se quiser - Isabella respondeu calmamente. - Seus filhos são crianças encantadoras - acrescentou com um sorriso gentil.

- Eles são ótimos. Não me dão trabalho algum. Embora ultimamente esses coitadinhos... - Calou-se e, não querendo entrar em detalhes, foi até a janela. Admirou a gloriosa manhã ensolarada. - Gostaria de dar uma caminhada? Eu poderia lhe mostrar a propriedade.

- Adoraria - Isabella respondeu, enquanto a seguia. Rosali Hargreaves certamente precisava de ajuda. Mas não de ajuda doméstica, disso tinha certeza. Precisava de socorro interior. De amparo moral.

No entanto, ao alcançar o quintal, ela já parecia melhor. Desculpou-se mais uma vez por ter se levantado tão tarde. Explicou que andava com dificuldade para dormir, e por isso precisava tomar comprimidos.

Comprimidos muito fortes, Isabella avaliou consigo mesma.

- Não se preocupe. As crianças e eu tomamos o café da manhã com o sr. Cullen e depois fui levá-las até a escola.

- Você não se importa?

- Em levá-las à escola?

- Exatamente - Rosali Hargreaves confirmou, com os olhos marejados.

- Claro que não! - ela respondeu alegremente, desejando saber mais a respeito daquela mulher. Não precisava ser nenhuma especialista para perceber que Rosali sofria de depressão. - É para isso que estou aqui. Para ajudá-la no que for preciso.

Tentando animar a outra com um assunto ameno, Isabella contou a respeito de seu encontro com Lyndon Davies e como, no espaço de três minutos, ele já a convidara a conhecer os restaurantes da cidade vizinha.

- Isso é o que eu chamo rapidez! - terminou, rindo. - Imagino que devam existir muitos homens como ele, dispostos a fazer uma conquista à primeira oportuni...

Calou-se ao perceber que, depois de começar a chorar, Rosali lhe dava as costas e corria para a casa.

O primeiro impulso de Isabella foi correr atrás para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Mas deteve-se ao perceber que seu relato havia perturbado aquela mulher triste. Com um brilho de determinação nos olhos, decidiu que não descansaria até descobrir que tipo de problema Rosali via-se obrigada a enfrentar.

Caminhou lentamente para a casa e subiu até os quartos das crianças, a fim de certificar-se de que elas teriam uma muda de roupa disponível para a manhã seguinte.

A noite, limparia-lhes os sapatos. Em seguida desceu para a cozinha, onde a sra. Hobbs saudou-a amigavelmente e perguntou se gostaria de algo especial para o almoço.

- Um sanduíche ou alguma outro lanche rápido será suficiente - ela respondeu, pensando em fazer a refeição principal na companhia das crianças. - A que horas Kitty e John comem?

- A menos que o sr. Cullen tenha algum compromisso ou traga convidados para o jantar, costuma comer cedo com os sobrinhos. Sabe, ele faz questão de que os gêmeos se sintam aceitos. Portanto, os dois fazem um lanchinho quando chegam da escola e o sr. Cullen procura estar em casa às sete, a tempo de jantar com eles. Imagino que lhes fará companhia, srta. Swan.

- Isabella, por favor. - Ela sorriu e, como não quisesse dar trabalho à governanta, acrescentou: - Pode deixar. Eu mesma preparo meu sanduíche.

Isabella não viu Rosali depois do incidente no quintal. As três em ponto saiu para pegar as crianças na escola, cuidando para estar exatamente no mesmo lugar em que acenara para elas, pela manhã. As três e dezesseis, John saiu do prédio, procurando-a com o olhar.

Sua expressão se aliviou assim que a viu. Isabella ficou comovida quando o garoto aproximou-se timidamente e segurou-lhe a mão. Kitty apareceu logo em seguida.

- Nós costumamos fazer um lanchinho com a sra. Hobbs quando voltamos para casa - a menina informou enquanto circundavam Brackendale.

- Vocês preferem ir entrando enquanto guardo o carro na garagem?

- Venha John - chamou Kitty, conduzindo o irmão para dentro da casa.

No momento em que Isabella os encontrou na cozinha, eles já estavam sentados diante da mesa de madeira sólida, tomando suco de laranja recém- preparado e comendo bolo feito em casa.

Terminado o lanche, todos subiram. Kitty mostrou a Isabella o quarto de recreação e depois, levando John pela mão, foi ver Rosali.

Mais tarde, na sala de jantar, Isabella acomodava as crianças à mesa quando Edward Cullen entrou.

Rosali não descera para comer e, com um de seus olhares diretos, ele convidou:

- Talvez você queira se sentar aqui. - Apontou a cadeira à sua frente, acomodou-se e perguntou, com charme e polidez: - E então? Como foi o seu dia?

- Ótimo - ela respondeu, apesar de estar com a palavra "monótono" na ponta da língua. - Mas gostaria de conversar com o senhor mais tarde, se possível.

- Claro.

Foi somente depois das nove que conseguiu falar com Edward. Primeiro colocou as crianças na cama, assegurou-se de que estavam bem e só então desceu para a sala de visitas, onde o encontrou com um copo de uísque na mão.

- Quer beber algo? - ele ofereceu.

- Não, obrigada.

- Então é melhor você sentar e dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Está bem - concordou Isabella, acomodando-se num dos dois confortáveis sofás da sala.

- Sou todo ouvidos - ele declarou, com um olhar divertido e altivo.

- O senhor me decepcionou! - ela se queixou num tom que considerou lamuriento demais.

- Como? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso.

- Na entrevista, o senhor me fez pensar que...

- E o que dizer da decepção que tive? - ele interrompeu.

- Qual decepção? - Dessa vez, foi ela a ficar surpresa.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Você disse que precisava do emprego! E não precisa!

- O senhor andou investigando minha vida?

- Acha que eu entregaria duas crianças vulneráveis a uma pessoa de quem não tivesse referências?

- Bem, tem razão, mas... - Achou melhor mudar de assunto. - Falando em crianças vulneráveis...

- Sei que seu pai é dono do mais sólido escritório de engenharia da cidade onde mora e que você trabalhou na

butique de sua mãe. Como pensava em me dar referências? Você mesma iria escrever sua carta de recomendação? .

- E não duvide que seria ótima! - ela retrucou, para então perceber um arremedo de sorriso naquele olhar arrogante. - De qualquer forma, depois desse primeiro dia de trabalho, preciso lhe dizer que...

- Quer ir embora?

Por Deus, onde estava o homem que quase rira um segundo atrás?

- Quer que eu vá embora? - Ela o fulminou com o olhar. - Ouça, sr. Cullen, o que quer que eu faça aqui? A não ser bancar a motorista das crianças, controlar suas roupas e supervisionar seus banhos, não fiz nada hoje!

- Está reclamando por não ter o que fazer? É isso?

- A voz era sarcástica.

- Estou reclamando porque o senhor me pediu para ajudar uma mulher que está a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso e...

- Ora, eu não sabia que você também era psiquiatra! O que havia naquele homem que deixava Isabella com vontade de rir e de esbravejar ao mesmo tempo?

- Não é preciso ser psiquiatra para saber que a sra. Hargreaves está profundamente deprimida.

- Então você já a conheceu?

- Hoje de manhã. Mas muito rapidamente.

- E lhe preocupa o fato de ela estar um pouco... para baixo?

- Claro que sim! Só que a sra. Hargreaves não está "um pouco" para baixo. Está com uma depressão muito forte.

- Mas... você não quer ir embora?

- Estou preocupada com ela, e não comigo. Só quero respostas, sr. Cullen. - Fez uma pausa e suspirou. - por exemplo: por que o sobrenome dela é Hargreaves e não Cullen?

- Ah, você não andou perguntando a ninguém! Isso me agrada. - Com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, ele explicou: - Rosali era casada com meu meio-irmão.

- Eles se divorciaram? Perdoe-me por perguntar, mas não é uma simples questão de curiosidade. É que... Bem... Esta manhã, sem querer, eu disse algo que fez a sra. Hargreaves sofrer.

- Você consegue se lembrar sobre o que estavam falando?

- Nada muito importante. Para animá-la, contei que conheci um homem no portão da escola e que ele me convidou para sair.

- Maldito! - explodiu Edward.

- Tudo bem. Essas coisas acontecem - ela respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Com você isso deve acontecer o tempo todo, não é? - Ele olhava fixamente o rosto de Isabella, demoran­do-se nos detalhes.

- De qualquer forma - ela prosseguiu, algo embaraçada com aquele olhar profundo -, comentei que há homens que não conseguem passar um dia sem fazer uma conquista. Foi o bastante para ela sair correndo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sr. Cullen, preciso saber o que está acontecendo para que episódios como este não se repitam.

Com um olhar. sombrio, Edward depôs o copo sobre uma mesa lateral e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Meu meio-irmão morreu em um acidente automobilístico, em novembro passado.

- Oh, não! - A compaixão sincera estampada no olhar de Isabella não passou despercebida a ele. - Sinto muito.

- Para prevenir outras situações desagradáveis, devo explicar que ele não estava sozinho no carro no instante do acidente.

- Uma mulher? - ela indagou, fitando-o com horror. Edward meneou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Exatamente.

- Ele estava tendo um caso? Ou melhor, costumava ter casos?

- Digamos que ele gostava de fazer conquistas.

- Há algo mais que eu deva saber? - ela perguntou, com a voz enrouquecida pela emoção.

- Acho que já sabe o suficiente.

Isabella ergueu-se. Queria dizer algo, mas o quê? - Boa noite, sr. Cullen - murmurou.

Subiu a escada e jogou-se sobre a cama. Provavelmente, nessa noite, não dormiria tão facilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO III**_

Na quarta-feira, Isabella e Rosali já estavam se dando bem o suficiente para se tratar pelo primeiro nome. Era uma vitória, apesar de Rosali se manter triste e reservada o tempo todo. Além disso, Isabella sentia estar ganhando a confiança do pequeno John. Na noite anterior, depois de se deitar, o garotinho perguntara:

- Você ainda vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã? - Sim, meu amor, estarei. - Ela sorriu, afagando carinhosamente a cabeça de John.

Por outro lado, não sabia o que pensar de sua relação com Edward. Era difícil conviver com um homem de caráter arrogante, impenetrável, com um humor que se modificava a toda hora. Durante o jantar, naquela noite, ele se mostrara especialmente terno com Rosali, o que deixou Isabella desconfiada. E enciumada. Ela se cri­ticou por isso. Não podia alimentar nenhum sentimento em relação a ele.

Quando o jantar terminou e todos começaram a sair, Rosali na frente com as crianças, Edward a fitou e perguntou:

- Mais algum problema?

Ele estava sendo solícito ou sarcástico?

- Nenhum - ela respondeu simplesmente, sentindo o olhar profundo em suas costas. De mãos dadas com as crianças, subiu a escada.

Para surpresa e alegria de Isabella, na manhã seguinte Rosali despertou cedo e ajudou-a a preparar as crianças para a escola. Os quatro desceram juntos para o café da manhã.

Se Edward ficou surpreso, não deu o menor sinal disso. Mas, assim que as crianças foram servidas, perguntou que planos as duas mulheres tinham para o dia. Rosali mostrou-se insegura e Isabella logo acorreu em seu auxílio:

- Eu gostaria de fazer um passeio até Haychester.

- Puxa, se vocês vão a Haychester, por que não trazem aquele par de meias pink que eu pedi? - sugeriu Kitty.

Rosali voltou-se com um ensaio de sorriso na direção, de Isabella.

- Minha filha tem um gosto extravagante. Se nos descuidarmos, irá para a cama com meias fosforescentes.

- Talvez a cama seja o melhor lugar para usá-las respondeu Isabella, rindo. Foi quando percebeu que Edward a fitava intensamente.

Dirigindo pela estrada até Haychester, ela ainda se sentia perturbada com a força daquele olhar. As duas percorreram as lojas com calma e, exceto por um par de meias furiosamente pink para Kitty e uma caixa de modelagem para John, não compraram mais nada.

Quando já estavam chegando a Brackendale, Rosali chamou-lhe a atenção:

- Parece que temos um visitante.

Isabella reconheceu o carro antes que o motorista de cabelos claros saísse de dentro. Freou, desligou o motor e correu para o abraço do homem.

- Emmett!

- Konnichiwa! - disse sorrindo o irmão de Isabella, que retornara há pouco de uma viagem de negócios ao Japão.

- Exibido! - Ela riu e perguntou, como uma criança excitada: - Quando você voltou?

Não obteve resposta imediata porque Emmett olhava fixamente para a outra mulher.

- Rosali, venha conhecer meu irmão - Isabella reagiu prontamente. - Emmett esteve fora do país por algumas semanas e...

Emmett já estava apertando a mão de Rosali, que, para surpresa de Isabella, convidou-o a entrar.

- Você não vai querer partir logo, uma vez que não vê sua irmã há algum tempo. Não quer ficar para almoçar conosco?

- Sinto muito - ele recusou. - Só passei por aqui rapidamente. Ainda tenho que visitar dois clientes nessa região.

Emmett era o diretor de vendas do escritório e gostava de atender pessoalmente seus clientes.

- Então aceita um café? - Rosali ofereceu enquanto entravam na sala de visitas.

Isabella ficou exultante ao sentir que a cunhada de Edward encontrava forças para parecer educada. Porém, sabia que a qualquer hora ela desistiria e se esconderia no quarto.

- Deixem que eu peço à sra. Hobbs. Trarei os três cafés num minuto - ofereceu-se Isabella.

Como a governanta estivesse as mãos sujas de farinha, ela mesma preparou a bebida. Antes de sair com a bandeja, deixou uma xícara para a sra. Hobbs. Ao retomar à sala de visitas, verificou, aliviada, que Rosali ainda estava lá.

Emmett não ficou muito, mas com imensa alegria Isabella constatou que a outra mulher não saiu da sala até seu irmão se despedir. Ela o acompanhou até o carro e, como esperava, ouviu-o perguntar:

- Por que diabos aceitou um emprego como este? - Como já dizia o honorável Filósofo oriental Confúcio, uma mudança...

- ... é tão boa como um descanso - ele completou.

Em seguida perguntou, com uma expressão circunspecta: - Você -está bem aqui?

- Por que não? - Ela sorriu, mas percebeu que o irmão queria uma resposta séria. - Fique tranqüilo, estou bem. Rosali é meio calada, mas isso não a impede de ser uma ótima pessoa. É que... hum... perdeu o marido no ano passado...

- Ela já me contou. Bem, maninha, tenho que ir. Cuide-se, está bem?

Enquanto Emmett partia, Isabella imaginava como ele conseguira arrancar uma informação tão particular, de uma pessoa tão reservada, em tão pouco tempo.

Rosali ainda estava no quarto quando Isabella saiu para buscar as crianças na escola. Ela decidiu que a ajudaria mais deixando-a em paz do que batendo à sua porta para saber se gostaria de ir junto.

Mas, com grande prazer, percebeu que a cunhada de Edward juntara-se a ela e às crianças na hora do jantar.

Edward já estava na sala e Isabella percebeu a expressão de satisfação com que ele acompanhou a movimentação de todos, que se acomodavam à mesa. Imaginou se ele já teria percebido que Rosali conseguira animar-se o suficiente para lavar e arrumar os cabelos durante a tarde. Até conseguira passar um pouco de maquiagem!

N o instante seguinte, Isabella percebeu que poucas coisas passavam despercebidas pelo dono da casa.

- Estou vendo que vocês foram até Haychester. Ela ficou intrigada.

- Como soube?

Ele deu de ombros e, com um olhar carinhoso para Kitty, comentou:

- Ora, a minha querida sobrinha está usando um par de meias pink. É uma cor muito útil. Garanto que ela nunca irá se perder na neblina...

Kitty riu, mostrando uma linda covinha, e Isabella teve que se conter para não rir também. O olhar atento e penetrante de Edward não deixou de registrar este detalhe.

No instante seguinte, ele concentrou a atenção em Rosali e Isabella imaginou ter visto um certo calor no modo como fitou a cunhada. Sentiu o peito apertado. O que significava aquele calor? Encorajamento? _Meto? _Muito afeto? Procurou afastar da mente esse tipo de pensamento, mas só sossegou quando a refeição terminou.

Já estava no corredor, a caminho da escada, quando o telefone tocou. Edward foi atendê-lo no escritório. Ela e Rosali já haviam passado por lá quando Edward assomou à porta.

- Ligação para você - ele anunciou. Isabella olhou para Rosali, mas Rosali já seguia adiante. - É para você.

- Para mim? - Isabella murmurou, espantada, nervosa com o olhar impaciente do patrão. - Posso...

- Atenda aqui - ele instruiu, e lhe deu passagem.

Isabella entrou no escritório imponente, com estantes, mesa e poltronas de mogno brilhante. Teria acontecido alguma coisa a seus pais? Eles eram as pessoas a quem deixara o número do telefone da casa. Com o coração aos pulos, atendeu.

- Alô? - disse cautelosamente, para então descobrir que do outro lado da linha estava seu velho amigo Tom Walton.

- Oi! - ele respondeu. - Liguei para sua casa porque esqueci que você já estava trabalhando. Foi sua mãe quem me deu seu número em Sutton Ash. Como está se saindo?

- Ótima! - foi a resposta entusiasmada. Mesmo estando de costas para a porta, ela sabia que Edward Cullen continuava por perto. - Eu... eu já estava subindo para ler para as crianças.

- Em outras palavras, não tem tempo para falar. Então até sábado.

Ela não pôde deixar de rir.

- Sábado?

- Eu sabia que teria que ligar para você não esquecer. Vamos jogar boliche e você está na minha equipe.

- Mal posso esperar! - Ela riu, e ainda mantinha o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios quando, cerca de um minuto mais tarde, desligou o telefone e voltou-se. Edward estava perigosamente perto.

Isabella o encarou, assustada. Obviamente ele escutara tudo.

- Quem era?

Ela mal pôde acreditar no que ouvira.

- Um amigo - respondeu rispidamente.

- Namorado?

- Mais ou menos. - Passou por Edward com o queixo erguido. Será que haviam avisado àquele homem que a Idade Média já terminara?

Pela manhã, Isabella já havia se acalmado o bastante para raciocinar e descobrir que a preocupação de Edward tinha como único motivo a segurança dos gêmeos. Ele era um homem poderoso, e por isso colocava a segurança dos habitantes daquela casa como meta prioritária. Pois não havia investigado detalhadamente a própria vida de Isabella? Nada mais natural, portanto, que quisesse saber detalhes das pessoas com quem ela se relacionava, caso alguma decidisse fazer uma visita.

Ainda na cama, Isabella se repreendia por ter sido tão inocente a ponto de imaginar que Edward estivesse com ciúme quando, muito suavemente, a porta do quarto se abriu. A figura tímida de John apareceu na soleira.

- Olá, gatinho - ela cumprimentou com um sorriso. - Trouxe um abraço para mim?

Ele não precisou de maior encorajamento. Voou para a cama e Isabella sentou-se para abraçá-lo. Foi um abraço apertado e breve. Depois, tão silenciosamente como entrara, ele se foi.

Ao sair da cama, Isabella determinou a si mesma que faria tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance. para dar aos gêmeos maior confiança e tirar um pouco da tristeza daqueles rostinhos lindos.

Com esse espírito, cuidou para que os dois se lavassem e se vestissem. Depois, imaginando que Rosali só apareceria depois que o sonífero perdesse o efeito, levou as crianças para o café da manhã.

Edward abaixou o jornal quando os três entraram. Com um ensaio de sorriso nos lábios, fitou os pequenos e depois, com maior intensidade, Isabella. Ainda contemplando os cabelos macios e brilhantes dela, cumprimentou:

- Bom dia para vocês três.

Enquanto as crianças acomodavam-se à mesa, Isabella só conseguia se perguntar por que o humor daquele homem a afetava tão profundamente. Depois, procurou afastar para bem longe esse pensamento e tratou de atender aos meninos, que naquela manhã queriam apenas um prato de flocos de cereais com leite. Enquanto comiam, o tio lhes perguntou o que haviam aprendido no dia anterior.

Isabella não pôde deixar de notar como ele era bondoso para com os gêmeos. Mas as linhas firmes daquele rosto mostravam que o mesmo homem paciente e gentil com crianças e animais poderia ser inclemente, se preciso.

Contemplou os olhos de Edward e, ao fazê-lo, percebeu que ele também a fitava. Não pôde deixar de corar ao notar que aquele homem a observava, e rapidamente tratou de concentrar-se nas crianças. Droga!, pensou, intrigada e confusa. Nunca enrubescia. Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo diante de Edward Cullen?

- Kitty, John, por que vocês não vão perguntar à sra. Hobbs se as lancheiras já estão prontas? - sugeriu enquanto tentava se controlar. - Ela gosta de vê-los antes de saírem para a escola.

O dois atenderam obedientemente e correram para a cozinha. E Isabella sentiu-se ainda mais vulnerável diante do olhar perscrutador de Edward. Mais para puxar assunto do que por curiosidade, começou:

- Eu gostaria de saber se minha folga tem início na noite de sexta-feira ou na manhã do sábado... - Parou. Não gostou nem um pouco do olhar hostil que recebeu de volta.

- Folga? No fim de semana?

Ora, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Então todas as pessoas não tinham folgas nos fins de semana?

- Nós ainda não... hum... discutimos esse detalhe.

Ela continuou a encará-lo, determinada a não se abater com o confronto.

Ele bufou e lançou-lhe um olhar cinzento, gelado. - O telefonema de ontem à noite tem alguma coisa a ver com sua repentina ansiedade de partir?

"Deus me dê forças!", ela rezou.

- Tenho um compromisso amanhã, sim, se é o que o senhor quer saber. Mas o seu anúncio dizia que eu teria os finais de semana livres. Eu simplesmente gostaria de saber se...

- Será que você tem realmente intenção de voltar? - ele insinuou.

- E como poderia não voltar?

Ele a fulminou com o olhar e ergueu-se da cadeira. - Vá embora no momento em que bem entender! - exclamou, abandonando a sala.

Bruto! Prepotente!, ela pensou, para então perceber que não-estava mais sozinha no aposento. Olhando para o lado, viu John parado, com uma expressão desesperada.

- Você vai voltar, Isabella? - ele perguntou, com os olhos lacrimosos.

- Ah, meu amor, é claro que sim! - ela confirmou gentilmente, aproximando-se e abraçando-o.

Foi somente por causa de John que telefonou para os pais, mais tarde, para dizer que só retomaria na manhã seguinte. Precisava reforçar naquelas crianças um sentimento de segurança já bastante abalado.

Ao contrário do que acontecera no dia anterior, Rosali parecia bastante deprimida. Ela nem mesmo quis sair do quarto. Portanto, Isabella teve que levar as crianças à escola, e depois pegá-las, sozinha, sempre driblando o assédio de Lyndon Davies. E, para sua surpresa, ou desapontamento, ao descer com os dois para o jantar, descobriu que Edward não faria companhia a eles naquela noite.

- O tio Edward saiu para namorar - comentou Kitty, que aparentemente encarara a ausência da mãe com naturalidade.

- Provavelmente. - Isabella sorriu, o que fez com grande esforço.

Intimamente, repreendeu o patrão. Edward não tinha certeza de que ela ainda estaria ali na noite de sexta e sabia que não podia contar com a presença de Rosali. portanto, como fora capaz de deixar as crianças sozinhas?

Redobrou os cuidados para com elas e as acompanhou até mesmo quando foram dizer boa-noite à mãe.

- Posso ajudá-la, Rosali? - murmurou assim que os gêmeos saíram.

Rosali estava com os olhos vermelhos. Obviamente tivera um péssimo dia. Mas fez que não com um gesto de cabeça.

- Agradeço, mas não é preciso.

- Posso voltar para conversar, jogar cartas, o que você quiser... - Isabella arriscou novamente.

- Não, por favor. Prefiro ficar só.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Eu... vou tomar um comprimido e tentarei dormir cedo. - Rosali percebeu a expressão preocupada de Isabella. - Fique tranqüila. Embora possa parecer o contrário, eu me preocupo demais com Kitty e John... e comigo mesma... para tomar mais do que a dose prescrita.

Apesar de estar mais sossegada em relação a Rosali, Isabella acabou se dirigindo a seu quarto com uma certa inquietação. Como não conseguisse dormir, sentou-se na cama, acendeu a luz e tentou concentrar-se em seu livro. Foi um esforço inútil. Por um lado, estava preocupada com o pequeno John, com sua constante insegurança. Por outro... imaginava se Edward voltaria para casa naquela noite.

Oh, não! Edward Cullen em sua mente outra vez! Maldito! Ela depôs o livro, deitou-se e apagou a luz. Era tudo culpa dele!

Caiu em um sono superficial e atormentado, que não durou muito. Algo a despertou. Primeiro pensou que fosse um sonho. Depois ouviu um grito, um grito desesperado. Saltou da cama como um raio.

No instante seguinte já estava no corredor, descalça, sabendo, mesmo antes de ouvir o grito seguinte, de onde vinha aquele som. Logo estava à porta do quarto do John, acendendo a luz. Acordado, ele mostrava uma expressão aterrorizada.

Isabella sentou-se na beirada da cama e segurou-o delicadamente pelo ombro.

- O que aconteceu, meu bem? - indagou, fitando de perto aqueles olhinhos azuis assustados.

- Eu... eu estava caindo - ele disse, soluçando.

- Foi apenas um sonho ruim, meu amor – Isabella tentou apaziguá-lo. Ao abraçá-lo, percebeu que tinham companhia.

- É uma festa particular ou qualquer um pode. participar? - Edward, ainda de calça e camisa, arrastava uma cadeira para perto da cama.

O coração de Isabella começou a bater mais forte.

- John teve um sonho muito ruim - ela explicou. - Que horas são? - Ora, por que perguntara aquilo?

- Cerca de duas horas - ele informou.

Isabella primeiro reprovou-o intimamente por chegarem casa tão tarde, mas em seguida ponderou que um homem como ele também merecia um pouco de divertimento.

- Sabe onde fica a cozinha? - ela perguntou enquanto John, já mais calmo, aconchegava-se em seus braços.

Edward fitou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um ar divertido.

- Você precisa de um voluntário para alguma atividade? - brincou.

- Um de nós quer trazer um copo de leite quente para este mocinho aqui.

- Ah, claro! Pode deixar que eu vou. - Ele se levantou, afagou a cabeça do sobrinho e saiu.

Apesar de ter saído sem pressa, em pouco tempo Edward retornou com o que lhe fora pedido. Mas John já ressonava tranqüilamente no colo de Isabella. Ela pensou numa maneira educada de lhe dizer que fizera um trabalho perdido, mas não foi preciso. Ele não pareceu se incomodar com isso. Olhando para o sobrinho adormecido, bebeu o copo de leite.

Isabella, desta vez com o coração mais leve, precisou se esforçar muito para não gargalhar. E, para não despertar o garoto com o movimento de seu corpo, mordeu o lábio e suavemente afastou-o até acomoda-lo na cama. Depois beijou-o na testa e se ergueu.

Somente ao perceber o olhar insinuante de Edward foi que ela se deu conta de que saíra da cama como estava, apenas com uma leve camisola de algodão. Notou como ele contemplava seus cabelos desalinhados e só desejou poder ter saído do quarto com um robe e uma escova na mão.

Sentiu-se embaraçada, sem jeito, e saiu silenciosamente do quarto. Logo, porém, percebeu que Edward a seguira.

- Devemos deixar a porta aberta? - ele sussurrou.

Isabella sentiu o coração aquecido ao perceber quanto aquele homem ocupado se preocupava com o sobrinho. Meneou a cabeça, confirmando. Que senso de responsabilidade tivera ele ao abrigar aquelas crianças sob seu teto!

Isabella caminhou lentamente até seu quarto. Edward a seguiu. Ela viu uma porta aberta mais adiante, no corredor semicircular, e adivinhou ali deviam ficar os aposentos dele. Enternecida, voltou-se para lhe dar boa-noite.

No entanto, as palavras ficaram paradas em sua garganta. Edward a fitava com um olhar quente, terno. E algo diferente, forte, que não conseguiu definir, agitou-se dentro dela.

Isabella percebeu que ele acariciava com o olhar cada detalhe de seu rosto, os cabelos brilhantes, o corpo mal coberto pela camisola, a curva dos seios sob o tecido leve. Então ouviu a voz enrouquecida perguntar:

- Fiz bem ao escolher você?

- Não tenha a menor dúvida - ela respondeu, surpresa ao notar que também sua voz estava rouca, quente. Sorriu gentil e docemente.

Os olhos de Edward pousaram em seus lábios e ali permaneceram. Ele chegou até mesmo a fazer um movimento leve, quase imperceptível, na direção dela. No entanto, em seguida desviou o olhar.

- Boa noite, Isabella - disse, para então dar as, costas e sair na direção de seu quarto.

Silenciosamente, ela entrou no apartamento. Fora incapaz de responder. Incapaz porque nunca em sua vida, mesmo sem ser tocada, sentira tamanha energia, tamanho desejo, por um homem. Se ele a tivesse a beijado, Isabella teria correspondido. Estava certa disso.

Desculpem a demora, obrigado pelos reviews, espero que gostem deste capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO IV**_

Isabela despertou para o novo dia com as idéias mais claras. Acordou mais cedo do que de costume, tomou banho e lavou os cabelos,. Depois vestiu um robe confortável e sentou-se à janela, olhando para a paisagem tranqüila, os gramados verdes, árvores, cercas-vivas e jardins. Pensava em Edward Cullen.

Não demorou muito, e a pequena Kitty, ainda sonolenta, abriu a porta e entrou. A garotinha não queria brincar ou conversar; na verdade, só buscava companhia. Isabela estendeu um braço e a pequenina subiu ao seu colo, aconchegando-se para terminar a soneca.

Ela olhou para a criança adormecida e afastou-lhe ó cabelo da testa, tentando não se esquecer de que aquele emprego era apenas temporário. As férias durariam cerca de seis semanas. E depois? Conseguiria dar as costas a Rosali e às 'crianças e simplesmente dizer adeus? Essa idéia a incomodava. Em especial porque, ao dizer adeus a Brackendale, teria também que despedir-se para sem­pre de Edward Cullen.

"Trate de ser realista. Você não pode ficar alimentando fantasias acerca desse homem", advertiu a si mesma. Mas não teria conseguido tirá-lo da cabeça tão cedo se Kitty não tivesse acordado, mostrando que havia trabalho a fazer. Isabela a encaminhou ao banho e terminou de secar os cabelos. Depois, ficou algum tempo decidindo o que vestir.

Quando desceu, juntamente com os gêmeos, para o café da manhã, usava um conjunto de linho branco, com calça justa e paletó sem gola. Uma tiara dourada mantinha os cabelos presos na frente e soltos nas costas.

Não tinha certeza se Edward estaria à mesa, uma vez que aquele não era um dia de trabalho. Por isso, foi com grata surpresa que, ao entrar na copa, viu-o acomodado na cadeira habitual. Magnífico como sempre, ele vestia uma roupa informal e, se o julgamento de Isabela estivesse certo, devia estar remoendo alguma preocupação.

- Bom dia - ela cumprimentou gentilmente, e percebeu na mesma hora que Edward não estava com seu melhor humor.

Ele primeiro contemplou as crianças. Depois, com um olhar impenetrável, fitou-a. Provavelmente notou o ar descontraído de Isabela, pois comentou:

- Quem a vê assim, toda animada, nem imagina que você acordou no meio da noite - resmungou. Pelo tom, obviamente aquele não fora um cumprimento.

- Não se pode dizer o mesmo de você - ela retrucou. - Crianças, dêem bom-dia a seu tio.

Enquanto Edward procurava dizer algo agradável para os sobrinhos, Isabela acomodou-se à mesa, tentando imaginar onde fora parar o homem gentil e terno que lhe desejara boa-noite às duas horas da madrugada.

Felizmente o café da manhã prosseguiu tranqüilo. John, aparentemente, já havia esquecido o pesadelo. Para falar a verdade, pela primeira vez Isabela presenciou uma saudável discussão entre os irmãos. Meio distraída, correu os olhos pela sala e, ao virá-los na direção de Edward, descobriu que ele a fitava. Mais do que isso, revelava uma expressão estranha, como se tentasse entender algo.

Ela se sentiu pouco à vontade e falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- As crianças... Isto é... Quem vai tomar conta delas durante este fim... - Calou-se ao perceber o olhar reprovador de Edward.

- Isso não é da sua conta - ele respondeu, sem esconder a irritação.

Isabela ficou tão furiosa que teve vontade de dizer que não voltaria na segunda-feira. Mas percebeu o olhar ansioso do pequeno John e controlou-se.

- Desejo-lhe boa sorte - ela disse, antes de voltar sua atenção para as crianças, que àquela altura queriam saber se era verdade que quem comia cereais ficava com o cabelo crespo.

- Seus cabelos são... bonitos - disse John com sua vozinha rouca.

- Ora, obrigada, meu bem - Isabela respondeu, sorrindo ternamente.

Não conseguiu resistir à tentação de olhar na direção de Edward, curiosa para saber se o comentário do garoto tivera algum efeito no tio. Ele, no entanto, estava concentrado no jornal.

Mais tarde, quando os gêmeos acompanharam-na até o carro para vê-la partir, Edward não estava em parte alguma. Resignada, ela beijou os dois e assegurou uma vez mais, especialmente para John, que voltaria a tempo de levá-los para a escola na manhã de segunda.

- Até segunda - reforçou, ligando o motor do automóvel.

Acenou para as crianças e partiu, com alguma relutância. Que coisa mais estranha! Como podia se sentir tentada a ficar naquela casa se Edward Cullen era um homem tão exasperante?

Isabela já estava se sentindo mais feliz quando estacionou o carro na entrada da garagem de sua casa. Oliver saltou para seu colo assim que ela abriu a porta, exigindo atenção. Isso sem falar nos pais, que a receberam com o carinho de sempre.

- O telefone não parou de tocar depois que você se foi - informou-lhe a mãe durante o lanche, depois de um longo interrogatório familiar.

- Tom Walton ligou para Brackendale. Disse que você lhe deu o número.

- Imaginei que não haveria nada de mal em fazer isso. Ah, sim: Hannah ligou hoje cedo e pediu para você telefonar assim que puder. Quer sua opinião a respeito de um vestido que pretende comprar.

- Adivinhe se não vamos passar a tarde fazendo compras... - arriscou Isabela, sorrindo, para então acrescentar, após perceber o olhar insistente de Oliver: Mas só depois de levar você para dar uma boa caminhada.

Depois de ficar a tarde toda acompanhando Hannah de loja em loja, Isabela passou a noite jogando boliche com a amiga, com Tom e mais alguns velhos conhecidos.

No dia seguinte, o tempo mudou de maneira drástica. Mas, como Oliver se mostrasse impaciente, ela o levou para mais um passeio, dessa vez sob a chuva.

Para sua surpresa, ao voltar verificou que Emmett decidira fazer-lhes uma visita.

- Ei, garotão, há quanto tempo está aqui? - perguntou, abraçando-o.

- Acabei de chegar. Não vai me preparar uma xícara de chá?

A sra. Swan já se preparava para ir até a cozinha quando Isabela percebeu que o irmão queria lhe falar a sós.

- Pode deixar, mamãe. Eu mesma faço o chá para ele - disse, e, antes que a mãe desse um passo, já estava a caminho da cozinha.

Emmett chegou menos de um minuto depois.

- Como está o emprego? - ele quis saber.

- Por incrível que pareça, estou adorando!

- Não consigo imaginar você como babá... - Fez uma pausa antes de acrescentar, fingindo indiferença: - Como vai a mãe das crianças?

Isabela percebeu que aquela não era uma pergunta casual.

- Em que sentido? - perguntou, cautelosa.

- Hmn... Rosali não estava muito bem, pelo que percebi. - Ela está atravessando um período muito difícil. Na semana passada, por exemplo, teve apenas um dia tranqüilo. Espero que se sinta melhor na próxima.

Ele sorriu.

- Você é uma garota generosa - comentou, com afeição fraternal, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de frutas.

Estava chovendo pesado quando Isabela deixou Lintham, por volta das sete da noite. No começo da viagem, pensou muito na família, particularmente em Emmett. Desde o divórcio, era a primeira vez que ele parecia estar demonstrando interesse por outra mulher.

Naturalmente, isso a fez pensar em Rosali e em como ainda estava deprimida. E, já que sua mente estava voltada para Brackendale, não foi difícil pensar em Edward. Será que ele estaria com o mesmo humor terrível que demonstrara na manhã anterior? Tomara que não. Tomara tivesse acontecido algo para alegrar seu fim de semana.

Tomara mesmo? Bem, para ser sincera, Isabela não se sentiu muito satisfeita ao imaginar que ele pudesse ter passado o sábado na companhia de alguma mulher interessante e divertida. Sabia que não tinha nada com isso, mas essa idéia a incomodava.

Foi com essa sensação estranha que ela chegou a Brackendale. Notou que o céu fechado tornava o interior da casa ainda mais escuro. Tirou a capa, pendurou-a e dirigiu-se ao o corredor, acendendo e apagando luzes à sua passagem. Estava prestes a subir a escada, com a sacola de viagem na mão, quando, com o coração acelerado, percebeu que Edward estava no escritório. Sentado atrás da portentosa mesa, com uma caneta na mão e papéis espalhados no tampo, mantinha o olhar voltado na direção da porta. Mais especificamente, olhava para ela.

- Está vendo? Eu voltei - brincou Isabela, para então perceber que o humor dele não havia mudado muito.

- Já não era sem tempo - Edward resmungou, contemplando a figura bonita de Isabela, que usava uma blusa de seda creme e uma saia vermelha até os tornozelos, com uma abertura que alcançava o joelho.

- Perdi algum acontecimento digno de nota? - ela quis saber.

- Além de dois dias de chuva e dois sobrinhos que competiram o tempo todo para ver quem era o mais turrão e aborrecido, não perdeu nada. - Pelo comentário, Isabela percebeu que Rosali não saíra do quarto. Depois, sem mostrar grande interesse, ele perguntou: - E seu final de semana, como foi?

- Pelo jeito, muito melhor do que o seu - ela murmurou secamente. Então percebeu um arremedo de sorriso em Edward.

Mais animada, fez menção de sair, mas ele a deteve, pedindo, num tom mais brando:

- Entre e conte como foi. Preciso mesmo fazer uma pausa - disse, apontando para os complicados gráficos que tinha diante de si.

Ela colocou a sacola no chão do corredor é entrou no escritório. Escolheu sentar-se em uma poltrona confortável, ao lado de uma estante com livros até o teto.

- Não há muito o que dizer. - Sorriu e percebeu que Edward focalizou o olhar em seus lábios. - Fui dar um passeio com Oliver, depois fui às compras com...

- Oliver?

- O nosso cachorrinho de estimação. Um fox-terrier. - Você também gosta de animais?

Ela sorriu.

- O problema é que Oliver não se considera um animal, e sim um importante membro da família. - Riu, divertida, e depois de pensar um momento acrescentou: - Para falar a verdade, ele é um membro importante da família. Sabe o que o danadinho fez? Ele... - Interrompeu-se, sem jeito. - Desculpe. Estou tagarelando muito.

- Se eu não quisesse ouvi-la, não teria perguntado nada, não acha? Vamos, conte. Então você levou seu cãozinho para passear, foi às compras e o que mais?

- Nada muito interessante.

Isabela temia aborrecê-lo com detalhes pouco importantes, mas Edward parecia genuinamente interessado.

- Pensei que você tivesse um compromisso. Seu namorado telefonou para cá, lembra-se?

- Ah, Tom... Hum... ele não é exatamente um namorado. Somos muito amigos, temos uma turma grande e às vezes saímos para jogar boliche. Tom ligou para me lembrar que faríamos isso no sábado.

- Você teria esquecido?

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se intimamente feliz com O interesse daquele homem intrigante.

- Minha amiga Hannah teria me lembrado quando fomos às compras no sábado - ela comentou. - Sabe, nós normalmente saímos em grupo.

- Uma medida de segurança? - ele indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ora, eu também sei me defender sozinha!

Isabela riu, mas Edward ficou sério. Com um olhar decididamente frio, prosseguiu:

- Quer dizer que você já teve muitas aventuras?

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa e indignada.

- Absolutamente! - explodiu, ofendida. - Está me tomando por uma mulher vulgar? Bem, para seu governo...

- Não seja ridícula!

- Oh, vá para o inferno! - Isabela levantou-se como um raio no instante em que ele, com uma expressão irada, fazia o mesmo.

- Devo lembrá-la de que sou seu patrão? - vociferou.

- Se não está contente comigo, por que não me despede? - ela devolveu. Afinal, não precisava do emprego.

Não mesmo!

Saindo pela porta como uma ventania, Isabela hesitou um pouco. À sua esquerda ficava a porta dos fundos, que a levaria até o carro e a seu lar adorável. À direita, estava a escada, que a manteria naquela casa. Enraivecida, ela foi para a direita. Não por Edward, mas pelas crianças e Rosali.

Ao chegar ao alto, percebeu que ele ainda estava parado à porta do escritório. Para seu desespero, notou que em seus lábios havia um largo sorriso. Rindo! Monstro! Diabólico monstro! Não estava furioso, estava rindo dela!

Isabela sentiu-se a um passo de pedir demissão. Mas algo a prendia àquele lugar. Ao olhar para as portas dos quartos das crianças, sua raiva desapareceu. Edward deixara aberta a de John, para que o garotinho não ficasse muito assustado caso despertasse.

Enternecida com essa providência, que demonstrava carinho, ela entrou em seu próprio quarto. E, no momento em que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, pôs-se a reprisar mentalmente a cena que se passara no escritório há poucos instantes.

Já estava a ponto de apagar a luz quando percebeu que Edward usara o termo "aventura"no sentido de perigos, viagens. Em nenhum momento insinuara que ela fosse uma pessoa vulgar.

Isabela apagou o abajur e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se ainda mais confusa. O que havia naquele homem que mexia tanto com sua estabilidade? Ao adormecer, ainda não tinha nenhuma resposta.

No dia seguinte, quando abriu os olhos, Isabela viu uma bela manhã ensolarada. Como num passe de mágica, a chuva se fora e não deixara nenhum sinal.

- Você voltou! - disse uma vozinha enrouquecida e feliz. Ela sentou-se na cama e percebeu que pela primeira vez John sorria, verdadeiramente feliz, ao pé de sua cama.

- Eu não disse que voltaria?

Isabela retribuiu o sorriso e sentiu que o dia tivera um começo excelente. Contudo, ainda se sentia envergonhada com o episódio da noite anterior. Ao descer para o café, estava pouco à vontade.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou secamente Edward enquanto ajudava as crianças a se acomodar à mesa. Ele lhe lançou um olhar seco.

- Parece que o sol voltou a brilhar - resmungou. - O sol sempre brilha para os justos – Isabela respondeu suavemente, imaginando que ele estivesse se referindo ao terrível fim de semana com os gêmeos.

- Será Mesmo? Veremos - ele provocou, com um sorriso desafiante. Em seguida, ergueu-se da cadeira, afagou os cabelos dos sobrinhos e saiu para trabalhar, enquanto Isabela ria consigo mesma.

Com o dia começando tão bem, ela pressentiu que a tendência seria melhorar. De fato, depois de deixar as crianças na escola e de, claro, recusar o convite de Lyndon Davies para um almoço, encontrou Rosali já desperta e vestida, dando o máximo de si para enfrentar a segunda-feira com coragem.

- Desculpe. Eu quis acordar a tempo de acompanha-los até a escola, mas esses malditos comprimidos não me deixaram sair da cama tão cedo.

- Não se preocupe. - Isabela sorriu. - Talvez amanhã você consiga nos fazer companhia.

- E, talvez. Sabe, sinto que estou progredindo, sinto mesmo. Mas é como se eu desse dois passos adiante e em seguida um para trás. Apesar de tudo, estou muito melhor do que na Páscoa, quando... - Calou-se. - Venha, vamos caminhar um pouco - sugeriu.

- Por que não? - Isabela concordou, encantada com o esforço positivo que Rosali estava fazendo.

Gradualmente, durante o passeio, ela soube que Rosali vinha de um vilarejo que ficava a cerca de meia hora de Lintham.

- Seus pais ainda estão lá? - arriscou, sem saber se eles ainda estavam vivos.

- Nós... não estamos nos falando - a outra respondeu, olhando para o chão.

- Oh, sinto muito...

Rosali suspirou.

- De certa forma, agora também sinto muito. Tenho pensado bastante nisso ultimamente e creio que já é hora de voltar a manter contato com eles.

- Se quiser, posso levá-la até a casa de seus pais Isabela ofereceu, tentando ser prestativa. Embora Rosali tivesse seu próprio carro, ainda não se atrevia a dirigi-lo. - Posso deixá-la lá e depois aproveito para passar uma hora com meus pais. Na volta, pego você.

- Eu... - Rosali hesitou. - Ainda não estou preparada. - Então não se apresse. Vá com calma.

- Nós tivemos um desentendimento. Eles estavam com a razão, claro, e eu sabia disso, mas... - Suspirou, para se acalmar. - Nick, meu marido, era um conquistador de primeira classe. Eu tinha conhecimento desse fato, mas não agradeci a meu pai quando ele fez um sermão para Nick. Meu pai... se queixava de que Nick não me tratava bem.

- Então vocês brigaram, certo?

- Perdi o controle e, apesar de todo o amor que meus pais sempre demonstraram por mim, mandei que se preocupassem com suas próprias vidas.

- Eles não vieram para o enterro?

- Ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

j

- Eles me conhecem muito bem. Eu não os queria, ali naquele momento.

- Não se preocupe. O tempo é um grande remédio. Tudo ainda vai dar certo, você vai ver.

- Tomara. Bem, vamos voltar para a casa? - ela sugeriu, e Isabela percebeu que Rosali já se esforçara o bastante por um dia. Por isso, não se surpreendeu com o fato de ela não ter saído do quarto no momento de pegar as crianças da escola. Mas, para compensar, mais tarde Rosali sentou-se em um dos bancos do jardim, para observar os gêmeos brincarem ao sol, no gramado. Extraordinariamente, tinha os olhos brilhantes e animados.

Isabela imaginou se isso seria fruto da conversa que haviam tido algumas horas antes, mas foi a própria Rosali que desvendou o mistério:

- Oh, a propósito, Emmett telefonou enquanto você estava fora.

- Verdade? - Isabela ficou feliz porque o irmão ligara, mas sentiu não ter conseguido falar com ele. - Queria falar algo especial?

- Na verdade, lembrá-la do aniversário de sessenta anos de seu pai, que vai acontecer daqui a duas semanas.

Que estranho! Ela nem sonharia esquecer o aniversário do pai. A família até já havia planejado um grande almoço com tias, tios e alguns amigos do casal.

- Isso é bem próprio de Emmett - ela ponderou. – É um homem muito atencioso.

Rosali continuou olhando para os gêmeos.

- Seu irmão é divorciado, não é? - perguntou, fingindo um ar casual.

- Sim, é verdade - Isabela respondeu e, para avaliar o interesse de Rosali, acrescentou: - Tem um filho, Philip, um ano mais velho do que os gêmeos. Mas no momento a ex-esposa está dificultando as visitas.

- Ah, que pena! Eu não sabia...

- Emmett vai superar isso, tenho certeza, mas é um sofrimento desnecessário. Sempre gostei de Victoria, sua ex-esposa, mas... - Isabela calou-se. No momento era melhor preservar a privacidade do irmão. Olhou para Kitty e John, que já estavam começando a implicar um com o outro. - Há quanto tempo você não joga críquete? - perguntou a Rosali.

-Está falando comigo?

Isabela olhou em seguida para o jardineiro, ocupado com a cerca-viva.

- Acho que Bob vai adorar a idéia. Aposto como ele prefere jogar críquete a ficar aparando aquela cerca interminável.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

Para satisfação de Isabela, Rosali também participou do jantar naquela noite. Ela não pôde deixar de perceber quanto Edward mostrou-se amável com a cunhada e, por alguns momentos, desejou que ele lhe dispensasse o mesmo tratamento.

- ... e foi neste momento que a Bella...

Ela saiu do devaneio ao ouvir John falar seu nome. - Bella? - o tio inquiriu.

- A Isabela disse que não se importa se a chamarmos assim - John explicou com um olhar ansioso, como se tivesse cometido um deslize.

- Isabela é um nome muito comprido para uma criança de sete anos - ela explicou, intercedendo a favor de John.

Edward fulminou-a com o olhar, mas em seguida ignorou-a e fitou o sobrinho:

- E então, o que a Bella fez?

- A Bella disse que iríamos jogar críquete e foi o que fizemos - Kitty assumiu a narração. - E Bob jogou tão, tão bem no meu time, que nós fizemos seis pontos e...

- Bob? - Edward indagou com um ar de incredulidade. Com um olhar gelado na direção de Isabela, adivinhou: - Aposto como foi Bella que disse que ele seria um ótimo interceptador.

- Foi mesmo! - John concordou entusiasticamente, - Bob estava um pouco... um pouco sem graça no começo, mas a Bella disse que de qualquer forma ele nunca terminaria de aparar aquela cerca interminável e...

Isabela sentiu que agora era o seu momento de falar. - Bob relutou muito em abandonar seus afazeres disse, sob o olhar frio do patrão. - A responsabilidade foi toda minha.

Por alguns segundos, Edward encarou-a fixamente, sem piscar. Mas, em seguida, suspirou e fez um comentário inesperado:

- Você é impossível...

As boas intenções de Isabela em auxiliar Bob com, a semeadura, no dia seguinte, provaram-se inúteis. O céu amanheceu cinzento e a chuva não parava. Rosali, por seu lado, manteve a mesma boa disposição, embora tivesse lançado um olhar súplice para Isabela quando as crianças chegaram excitadas da escola.

Isabela estava descobrindo que John, apesar de ser maleável na maior parte das vezes, também sabia ser muito teimoso quando queria. Um exemplo disso foi o que aconteceu no quarto de recreação, onde os dois irmãos foram brincar depois- das aulas.

- Foi ela que começou! - disse John.

Isabela primeiro perguntou a si mesma qual a melhor maneira de se comportar numa situação como aquela. Mas depois decidiu abandonar tudo o que lera a respeito de psicologia infantil e agir à própria moda.

- E então? Quem irá comigo até a vila para tomar sorvete? - perguntou, cruzando os dedos para que as crianças não se lembrassem de que o freezer da sra. Hobbs provavelmente estava cheio de sorvetes.

- Eu! - Kitty foi a primeira a dizer.

- Ótimo. Mas já vou avisando que não iremos de carro. A pé não gastaremos mais do que vinte minutos. Combinados?

- Vamos andar... na chuva? - John perguntou, abandonando seu ar obstinado e começando a demonstrar interesse.

- Teremos que usar botas de borracha e capas. Tudo bem?

Uma hora mais tarde, Isabela e as crianças, rindo e falando animadamente, voltavam para casa. Andaram mais do que três quilômetros, fartaram-se de sorvetes e chutaram poças d'água. Enfim, estavam ensopados e felizes. Ela ficou ainda mais satisfeita ao verificar o carro de Edward estacionado diante da casa.

- Vamos entrar pelos fundos - ela instruiu os gêmeos. - Deixaremos as capas e as botas no vestíbulo.

Sentindo o peito aquecido porque Edward já estava em casa, Isabela abriu a porta imaginando que, de qualquer forma, somente o veria na hora do jantar. Foi um delicioso engano.

- Enfim o trio do barulho está de volta! - Edward os saudou. Aparentemente, ele estivera na cozinha conversando com a sra. Hobbs.

- Oi, tio! - os sobrinhos responderam em coro.

Enquanto Edward ajudava John a livrar-se da capa, Isabela cuidava de Kitty. As crianças não se cansavam de contar ao tio os detalhes da grande aventura.

- Vão até a cozinha e peçam toalhas à sra. Hobbs. Tratem de se secar, certo? - ele instruiu alegremente. Enquanto os dois corriam, felizes, para contar o grande feito à governanta, Edward concentrou sua atenção em Isabela. - Dê uma olhada em você! - comentou, observando o rosto molhado.

- Dizem que as gotas de chuva fazem bem à pele... - Ela riu, sem ligar para o fato de que não estava usando nenhuma maquiagem.

Ele a fitou, apreciando os detalhes do rosto bonito e sorridente.

- Sua pele não precisa de cuidado algum.

Isabela ficou sem jeito. Não conseguia mover-se, não conseguia raciocinar. Assim, disse a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente:

- Fomos tomar sorvete na vila.

- Com esta chuva? - Edward indagou, com uma ponta de divertimento no olhar.

- Por que não? - ela o desafiou com um sorriso.

- Você não acha que o freezer da sra. Hobbs lhe teria poupado o trabalho?

- Se você não disser nada às crianças, elas nunca vão saber. - Isabela riu e sentiu-se ainda mais encantada ao ver um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Edward.

Impulsivamente, ele aproximou o rosto do dela e depositou um suave beijo nos lábios entreabertos.

- Você também é uma criança.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela ergueu-se na ponta dos . pés e beijou-o calorosamente. Sentiu as mãos de Edward agarrarem-lhe a cintura com segurança, percebeu os lábios dele se movendo-se sobre os seus. No entanto, talvez por receio, talvez por consentimento mútuo, no momento seguinte já estavam afastados.

Isabela sentia a cabeça dar voltas, mas sabia que precisava dizer algo. Com um sorriso maroto, perguntou:

- Ainda acha que sou uma criança?

Edward contemplou os lábios convidativos.

- Cuidado, mulher - avisou, com voz arrastada. - Você pode deixar um homem louco.

Isabela tinha a cabeça nas nuvens enquanto se vestia para o jantar. Ainda sentia o calor dos lábios de Edward contra os seus, a pressão das mãos fortes em sua cintura. Oh, Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Pela primeira vez arrependeu-se por não ter levado mais roupas a Brackendale. Mesmo assim, vestiu-se com apuro e desceu. Ao chegar à sala de jantar, porém, descobriu que Edward fora jantar fora. Com uma mulher, talvez?

Um sentimento incômodo tomou conta dela. Não gostou nem um pouco de imaginá-lo com outra. Porém, no instante seguinte, conseguiu pensar com maior clareza e perguntou-se que direito tinha de sentir ciúmes daquele homem. Na verdade, não passava de mais uma empregada da casa. Nada mais do que isso. Não queria, não devia ser mais do que isso. Definitivamente!

Oi, eu sei que demorei e sinto muito por isso, mas a culpa e da minha mãe que cortou o meu tempo de usar o computador, de acordo com ela o computador esta destruindo os meus neurônios, juro que vou tentar postar mais vezes, Adorei os reviews e vou fazer um trato com vcs quando o cap de hoje chegar em 10 reviews eu posto o poximo cap, se não tiverem as10 reviews eu posto semana que vem, ok?

Bjs


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO V**_

Por algum motivo inusitado, Isabella sentiu uma inesperada timidez quando, na manhã seguinte, desceu com os gêmeos para o café da manhã.

Edward estava lá e saudou os sobrinhos com afeto. Para ela, no entanto, resmungou algo parecido com um "bom-dia" gélido.

Com uma certa ponta de júbilo, ela imaginou que aquele mau humor fosse resultado de algum encontro frustrante. No entanto, percebeu que também no jantar ele manteve o mesmo distanciamento glacial, e somente com ela. Com os demais foi gentil e atento.

Chegou até a imaginar que estava vendo problemas onde não havia. Mas, no dia seguinte, Edward não demonstrou qualquer mudança de comportamento que a fizesse pensar o contrário.

- Se ninguém se importar, iniciarei meu fim de semana hoje à noite - anunciou casualmente enquanto terminava a sobremesa. Arriscou um olhar na direção. de Edward e sentiu que suas palavras pesaram como concreto. Ele a fitou com frieza e indiferença. Para fugir ao olhar incômodo, Isabella dirigiu-se ao pequeno John, que já se mostrava aflito: - Vejo vocês na segunda de manhã, combinado?

Depois da refeição, telefonou para os pais e avisou-os de que estaria em casa dentro de duas horas. Já na estrada, dirigindo, desejou que o tempo continuasse ruim para que Edward Cullen passasse outro fim de semana "inesquecível" com os sobrinhos amuados.

Mas, para sua decepção, o sol retornou no dia seguinte, e ela passou o resto do sábado tentando não se lembrar daquele homem terrível.

- Está com algum problema, querida? – perguntou-lhe a mãe, enquanto colocavam a louça na máquina de lavar, no domingo pela manhã.

- Problema?

- Você parece um pouco preocupada.

- De verdade? - Clare Swan era uma pessoa maravilhosa e a filha sentia que podia confiar nela. No entanto, preferiu dizer: - Não há, nada errado. É só que... - procurou sorrir - estou sempre tentando me lembrar de novas brincadeiras ,para manter Kitty e John entretidos.

Enquanto levava Oliver para um passeio, não conseguia atinar por que desejava tanto voltar a Brackendale. Afinal, Edward era sempre tão ríspido... Planejou partir para lá o mais cedo possível, mas não conseguiu. Oliver sumiu repentinamente, o que não era uma novidade.

Somente às oito horas da noite Isabella conseguiu encontrá-lo, feliz como nunca e abanando o coto de cauda. Assim, ela só conseguiu partir para Sutton Ash às oito e meia.

Ao chegar, qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que a porta dos fundos de Brackendale estava trancada por dentro! Só conseguia imaginar uma pessoa capaz de ter feito isso: Edward Cullen. Nada como sentir-se bem-vinda, ela pensou.

Chegou a pensar em dar as costas, pegar ao carro e voltar para Lintham. Mas os olhinhos azuis e ansiosos de John apareceram em sua mente, fazendo com que mudasse de idéia.

Ela apertou a campainha com força, mas afastou o dedo rapidamente ao lembrar-se de que os demais poderiam estar dormindo. Ficou aguardando.

Não teve que esperar muito. Seu ódio ainda não havia diminuído ao ouvir a porta sendo destravada e aberta.

Como previra, Edward ainda estava acordado. Bonito como sempre. Mal-humorado, como sempre.

- Não esperava que eu voltasse? - ela provocou. - Esperava que você voltasse em um horário decente - ele retrucou, dando-lhe espaço para passar.

Vejam só quem está falando!, pensou Isabella. Logo ele, que às vezes só chegava em casa depois das duas da madrugada!

Edward trancou a porta da casa e dirigiu-se a seu escritório sem dizer boa-noite. Isabella o seguiu, segurando a sacola de viagem.

Ele já estava instalado atrás da enorme escrivaninha quando ela entrou, sem pedir licença. Edward nem se sentou, nem convidou-a a sentar-se. Ao contrário, só fez fita-la com ar de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Isabella desejou responder algo bem malcriado, mas respirou fundo e tratou de se controlar.

- Olhe aqui, vamos esclarecer uma coisa: eu não sou uma pessoa vulgar.

Observou o olhar cinzento escurecer, como um prenúncio de tempestade.

- Nós já falamos a esse respeito! - ele irrompeu, como se não tivesse tempo ou disposição para mais nada que não fosse seu trabalho.

- Então me perdoe por estar sendo insistente! - ela retrucou ironicamente. - Mas acontece que você me beijou na quarta-feira e desde então...

- Sim, na quarta-feira eu a beijei - ele concordou friamente. - Foi um beijinho apenas... e você... você veio para cima de mim... - Calou-se e desviou o olhar, mas logo continuou: - Que estranho você corar, quando...

- Maldito! - vociferou Isabella, consciente de que seu rosto estava em brasas. Mas quem não ficaria assim depois de ouvir aquela acusação? - Eu nunca "fui para cima" de nenhum homem em toda a minha vida!

- Ora, mas quanto recato! - ele comentou impiedosamente. - Só falta dizer que é virgem.

Ela pegou a mala, ergueu o queixo e respondeu:

- Algumas de nós ainda somos!

Em seguida, deu-lhe as costas e subiu para o quarto. Ficou acordada por muito tempo naquela noite. Não estava arrependida por ter dado vazão à sua raiva, mas isso tampouco resolvera a situação. Já desconfiava de que Edward passara a tratá-la com reserva depois daquele. beijo, e o episódio no escritório fora apenas a confirmação.

Por fim, conseguiu dormir confortando-se com a idéia de que, afinal, estava se preocupando à toa. Aquele não era um trabalho temporário?

Na manhã seguinte, John apareceu para certificar-se de que ela havia voltado e abraçou-a rapidamente. O gesto, no entanto, fez-lhe muito bem. Nada como sentir-se querida... Mais animada, decidiu que nada abalaria seu bom humor.

- Bom dia - disse a Edward, sem fitá-lo, ao descer para o café da manhã. Estava disposta a ignorá-lo. Quer dizer... seria impossível ignorá-lo, mas Isabella resolveu fazer de tudo para se manter polida e distante.

Para sua alegria, depois de deixar as crianças na escola, encontrou Rosali francamente disposta. Sua recuperação ia de vento em popa.

- Que bom que você voltou! - Ela sorriu. – Sinto muito por não ter conseguido me levantar para tomar o café da manhã junto a vocês.

- Não se preocupe - Isabella assegurou com um sorriso suave. - Vamos dar uma volta?

- Por que não?

Ela notou que Rosali estava fazendo um esforço sincero para manter uma atitude positiva enquanto dirigiam-se a Haychester. A cunhada de Edward ponderava animadamente que precisava dar um jeito no gosto incomum de sua filha por cores berrantes.

Isabella preferiu não perguntar sobre o fim de semana em Brackendale, mas não se furtou a comentar o seu.

- Sinto que sua família é maravilhosa - Rosali observou, depois de ouvi-la contar a respeito da visita dos tios e sobre a fuga de Oliver.

- É maravilhosa mesmo. Tenho muita sorte.

- Eles também têm muita sorte. Por poder contar com você - ela disse, surpreendendo Isabella. - Hum... você viu seu irmão durante o fim de semana?

- Não. Ele ficou com Philip, e os dois saíram juntos para fazer aqueles programas que os homens tanto adoram. Você sabe: futebol, lanchonete, coisas assim.

Rosali ficou feliz ao ouvir isso e mostrou-se animada enquanto compravam roupas para os gêmeos. Depois, as duas tomaram café e decidiram sentar em um banco no centro de Haychester, para aproveitar o sol gostoso. Foi quando, num impulso, Rosali começou a contar:

- Ao invés de ficar aqui parada, eu deveria estar abrindo minha casa, para arejá-la.

- Quando você quiser, posso ir junto com você - Isabella ofereceu-se.

Ela imediatamente rejeitou a idéia.

- Acho que ainda não estou preparada...

- Tudo bem, não se apresse.

As duas se calaram durante alguns instantes e então Rosali, num tom baixo e ríspido, pôs-se a desabafar:

- Ele me prometeu que jamais olharia para outra mulher. Jurou que amava somente a mim. Jurou que jamais me magoaria novamente e eu, idiota que era, acreditei em tudo!

- Talvez... ele estivesse sendo sincero, de alguma forma... - Sincero? Como? Jurou que jamais me trairia novamente e acabou morrendo com seu último caso dentro do carro!

- Rosali, eu... sinto muito.

- Há muitos outros detalhes sórdidos, dos quais vou lhe poupar. - Ela ficou fitando o nada, com olhos sofridos e distantes. - Nas primeiras semanas após o acidente, fiquei sabendo muito mais a respeito do meu "adorado" esposo. O pior de tudo foi saber que ele já tinha levado mulheres para nossa casa, enquanto eu estava viajando com as crianças.

- Então você decidiu ficar com seu cunhado por alguns tempos? - Isabella arriscou, sem saber o que dizer para confortá-la.

- Não foi bem assim. Quando me mudei com as crianças para Brackendale, não estava em condições de tomar nenhuma decisão. Edward sempre se manteve em contato conosco após a morte de Nick, para saber se estávamos bem, se precisávamos de algo. Você não imagina quanto ele tem sido bom para nós. Por ocasião do Natal, convidou-nos para passar as festas aqui. Eu recusei, menti dizendo que iria ver meus pais, pois não queria estar com ninguém que me lembrasse Nick Hargreaves.

- Mas, ao que tudo indica, Edward não desistiu de procurar vocês.

- Ele precisou viajar muito em fevereiro e março, mas na Páscoa apareceu com lindos ovos de chocolate para as crianças. Deve ter ficado horrorizado com o estado de abandono em que eu deixara a casa e meus filhos.

. - Então pediu que você se mudasse temporariamente para Brackendale?

- Ele nem se deu o trabalho de pedir porque eu não estava em condições de tomar decisões. Mal me lembro do que aconteceu naquela época. Só sei que de repente estávamos em Brackendale, cercados de médicos e de atenção. Edward matriculou as crianças na escola da vila e contratou mais empregados, para cuidar de nós e da casa. Ele tem sido maravilhoso, assim como a sra. Hobbs, que é louca pelas crianças e muito gentil comigo.

- Também eu fui contratada por esse motivo, certo? - Certo. Quando Edward percebeu que eu não conseguia cuidar das crianças, apressou-se em encontrar alguém para me ajudar, sobretudo durante as férias. Por sorte escolheu você.

Isabella sorriu e, com a aproximação de um jovem casal, Rosali calou-se.

Durante o jantar, ela percebeu que o desabafo fizera bem a Rosali, que se mostrava falante e disposta. Também as crianças, mais animadas com a recuperação da mãe, conversaram bastante. Isso foi muito bom, em especial porque Isabella não tinha a mínima disposição de falar.

Em um determinado momento, no entanto, sentiu que Edward a estava fitando. Mas, ao arriscar um olhar na direção dele percebeu que desviara a atenção para Kitty, ouvindo o que a menina tinha a contar a respeito do que acontecera na escola, naquele dia.

Isabella sentiu o coração dar pulos ao contemplar aquele rosto altivo, aristocrático. Gostava daquele homem, apesar de achar difícil conviver com ele. Honestamente, admitia que gostava de Edward Cullen. Então por que ele não demonstrava gostar dela? Instintivamente, deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado.

- Algum problema? - ele indagou polidamente. Nada que o tempo não resolva, ela pensou, mas decidiu responder no mesmo tom:

- Nenhum, não se preocupe.

Sorriu e sentiu aquele par de olhos acinzentados pousar sobre seus lábios. Edward não acreditara nem no sorriso, nem na resposta educada.

Rosali passou o dia seguinte deprimida, mas agora as crises não eram tão fortes como antes. Mesmo assim, não se sentiu disposta a sair.

Isabella foi buscar os gêmeos sozinha e, como o dia estivesse maravilhoso, decidiu ir sem o carro. Como as crianças teriam que andar um quilômetro e meio até Brackendale, decidiu comprar-lhes sorvetes. Um pouquinho de mimo não haveria de fazer mal a elas, que pas­savam por um período tão delicado.

Na volta, enquanto caminhavam em direção à mansão, os dois comentavam, animados, a grande notícia do dia: haviam sido convidados para o aniversário de Sadie Bragg, sobrinha de Lyndon Davies.

- Ela não ia fazer festa, mas a mãe acabou concordando ontem à noite. E nós estamos convidados - Kitty contou.

- Vai ser ótimo - murmurou Isabella, olhando para o monte e reconhecendo o carro de Emmett, que já descia de Brackendale. Mal ele estacionou, correu a seu encontro. - Que saudade!

- Também senti sua falta, mana.

- Pena a gente se encontrar assim, na rua... Não quer voltar à mansão conosco.

- Não posso, obrigado. Ah, e não se preocupe. Rosali já me serviu uma xícara de chá. Está tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo.

- Muito bom. Tchau! - Depois de um abraço e um beijo, ele voltou para o carro e partiu.

Isabella ficou parada, acenando para Emmett enquanto os gêmeos, percebendo que Rosali se aproximava, correram para encontrá-la e contar-lhe a respeito do convite para o aniversário.

- Foi uma pena você não ter ficado mais tempo com Emmett. Se tivesse ido de carro... - lamentou Rosali.

- Não se preocupe. Sei que aquele malandro só passou por aqui por causa do bolo da sra. Hobbs - ela brincou.

Isabella arrumou-se cuidadosamente para o jantar e não conseguiu esconder o desapontamento ao descobrir que Edward fora jantar fora outra vez.

No entanto, viu-o na manhã seguinte e achou que a Palavra "hostil" não bastava para descrever-lhe a atitude!

Tudo começou porque, pela primeira vez em duas semanas e meia, ela perdera a hora e não conseguia recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Vocês dois, desçam para comer - disse às crianças imaginando que, se dispensasse o café da manhã, conseguiria chegar à escola a tempo. - Eu vou em seguida.

Ao descer, notou que um tio de péssimo humor já estava se encarregando de levar as crianças ao colégio. Protestou.

- A. obrigação é minha. Eu simplesmente perdi a hora e...

- E convidou um de seus amiguinhos para vir até esta casa! - ele completou bruscamente.

- Como? - Ela prendeu a respiração, percebendo que o mau humor daquele homem não tinha nada a ver com o horário.

- Você costuma trazer seus convidados para beijá-los e abraçá-los na minha porta? - ele inquiriu.

- Eu... - ela começou, para então perceber que as crianças já deviam ter lhe contado sobre Emmett. - Ah, aquilo...

- Você beijou aquele homem? Vocês se abraçaram?

Isabella não gostou nada do tom de voz, nem da agressão que aquelas palavras continham. Não era um tipo de tratamento a que estivesse acostumada. Não podia tolerar isso.

- Por quê? Qual é o problema? - desafiou, com os olhos faiscando e o queixo erguido.

Edward endureceu o tom e a fala:

- Devo lembrá-la de que foi contratada para cuidar do bem-estar de meus sobrinhos?

- Ora, é claro que...

- Devo também lembrá-la de que isso inclui o bem-estar moral delas?

- Como ousa?!

- Eu ouso porque não posso permitir que você fique beijando e abraçando seus amantes, ou Deus sabe quem, diante de duas crianças inocentes! - ele retrucou rispidamente.

- Então vá para o inferno! - Isabella explodiu. - Tenho direito a algum tempo livre e, para seu governo, também posso receber visitas!

Edward estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente e, naquele momento, ela imaginou que seria despedida. No entanto, viu-o respirar fundo para se controlar. Segundos depois, ao falar novamente, usou de um tom formal e antiquado:

- Eu agradeceria, srta. Swan, se você primeiro me apresentasse seus visitantes.

- Para saber se eles estão à altura deste lar sagrado?

Isabella constatou, pelo modo frio como ele a fitou, que havia odiado o comentário.

- Cuidado com o que diz ou não cuidará destas crianças por muito tempo! - ameaçou Edward, para então dar-lhe as costas e caminhar decidido para seu carro.

Isabella observou-o partir, amaldiçoando-o. No entanto, estava decidida a não lhe contar que o "visitante" era seu irmão.

_**************Fim do Capítulo*************_

_Como prometido Cap novo, espero que gostem._

_Muito Obrigada pelas reviews_

_Próximo cap semana que vem, mas se tiver bastante reviews posto amanhã mesmo._

_Bjs_


	6. Chapter 6

_Kinha vc me pediu um cap com pov do Edward, mas acho que o final ia ficar muito sem graça se eu fizesse e se tudo mundo já soubesse o que ele realmente sente e pensa a respeito da Bella, gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews e dizer que a fic esta na reta final tendo so mais 3 cap para serem postados_

_Ah nesse cap tem Edward ciumento e tbm beijo_

_**CAPÍTULO VI**_

Duas horas mais tarde, Isabella ainda não havia perdoado Edward por ter duvidado de sua integridade. Por isso, quando o telefone tocou, atendeu com pouquíssima disposição.

- Rosali está? - perguntou, do outro lado da linha, a voz de Edward Cullen.

- Não, não está! - ela respondeu asperamente, para bater o telefone em seguida.

Dois minutos depois, porém, começou a ver alguma graça na situação. Tinha efetivamente batido o telefone para o todo-poderoso sr. Cullen? Deixou escapar uma gargalhada. Aquela fora uma ofensa e tanto!

Na qualidade de empregada da casa, deveria procurar Rosali e avisá-la de que o cunhado telefonara. Mas não precisou ter esse trabalho, porque instantes depois Rosali a procurava.

- Edward ligou. Queria falar com você.

- Depois telefono para ele - foi a resposta indiferente.

Ela então deu a Isabella um olhar maroto e sugeriu: - Quer arriscar seu pescoço, comigo ao volante? Preciso ir até Haychester para comprar o presente que as crianças levarão a Sadie Bragg.

Meia hora mais tarde, Isabella, encantada com o progresso da outra, estava sentada no banco de passageiros, a caminho de Haychester. Na verdade, Rosali conseguiu manter o moral elevado boa parte do dia. Ela própria foi dirigindo até a escola para buscar as crianças e inclusive ajudou Isabella a arrumá-las para o aniversário. Mais tarde, fez questão de dirigir até a casa onde a festa aconteceria.

- Venha e junte-se aos loucos - convidou Lyndon Davies enquanto Rosali combinava com Dilys Bragg o horário em que deveria pegar as crianças.

- Sinto muito, mas não estou disposta – respondeu Isabella, rindo.

- Outra recusa! Mas eu nunca vou desistir!

Enquanto caminhavam até o carro, Rosali quis saber se Lyndon era o homem que vivia assediando Isabella. À confirmação, voltou a ficar deprimida e pediu que ela dirigisse o carro. Ao entrar em casa, foi direto para o quarto.

Mau sinal. Por um lado porque a depressão a vencera mais uma vez, e por outro... Bem, por outro porque provavelmente Rosali passaria ó resto do dia trancada, as crianças não iriam jantar após comerem tantas guloseimas na festa e isso significava ela seria obrigada a fazer a refeição noturna com Edward. A sós. E essa era uma coisa da qual não estava precisando no momento.

Portanto, foi com sentimentos conflitantes que Isabella viu, através da janela de seu quarto, Edward chegar com seu carro. Ele o deixou estacionado na frente da casa, o que sinalizava que jantaria fora. Dessa maneira, ela certamente comeria sozinha.

Isabella imaginou que Edward, como sempre, fosse direto para seu escritório, no térreo. Por isso, foi com surpresa que, ao sair do quarto, viu-o no vestíbulo. O barulho da porta o fez olhar para o alto.

Edward não se moveu. Ficou onde estava, e Isabella, mais uma vez enrubescida, não teve opção a não ser cruzar com ele ao descer, o que tentou fazer com altivez. Não sabia sequer se deveria dirigir-lhe a palavra quando chegasse ao pé da escada.

Decidiu seguir seu caminho calada, mas, ao passar por Edward, sentiu que sua mão lhe segurava o ombro. Lá vamos nós!, ela pensou, detendo-se. O que viria dessa vez? Um sermão? Um ataque de raiva? Uma expressão zombeteira?

Edward a virou até encará-la e, com o coração aos pulos, Isabella sentiu aquele olhar incisivo magnetizando o seu. Mas ele nem se deu o trabalho de repreendê-la por seus modos ao telefone. Somente inquiriu bruscamente:

-Para onde vai com tanta pressa? - Como ela o fitasse com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir responder, voltou à carga: - Há algum homem esperando por você?

Oh, não! De novo? Cansada daquele jogo, Isabella não hesitou em extravasar toda a sua raiva.

- Tenho uma grande chance de encontrar Lyndon Davies no lugar aonde estou indo agora! - vociferou, fitando diretamente os lábios magníficos de Edward.

- Lyndon Davies? - ele indagou com os olhos estreitados.

- O homem de quem lhe falei. Aquele que me convidou para sair quando fui levar os gêmeos para a esco...

- Você é paga para cuidar das crianças, não para flertar com toda a vizinhança! - ele rosnou antes que Isabella pudesse terminar.

- Para sua informação - ela explicou, com a voz intencionalmente lenta -, Lyndon Davies é o tio da menina que está aniversariando hoje. E lá que as crianças estão e é para lá que estou indo.

Os olhos acinzentados e hostis demoraram-se nos olhos castanhos e aveludados de Isabella. Ambos confrontavam-se como pugilistas antes de urna luta decisiva.

- Vou lhe poupar esse trabalho - ele disse entre os dentes. - Qual é o endereço?

Isabella não fazia idéia.

- É a única casa na vila que tem balões de gás amarrados na caixa de correspondência - respondeu, com o queixo erguido.

Em seguida, os dois deram-se as costas e se afastaram.

Monstro! Criatura infame!, ela resmungou consigo mesma enquanto subia correndo para o quarto. Estaria melhor se tivesse acertado um soco naquele rosto arrogante?

Kitty e John voltaram para casa na maior animação e correram para o quarto de Isabella, a fim de contar sobre a festa. Como ela imaginara, os dois não estavam coro o menor apetite para o jantar. Por isso, depois que se acalmaram, levou-os para ver a mãe.

Rosali estava muito debilitada e esforçou-se muito para interessar-se pelos detalhes da festa. Quando Kitty aninhou-se no colo da mãe, Rosali esforçou-se ainda mais e sugeriu que Isabella fosse jantar enquanto ela tornava conta dos gêmeos.

- Então, até mais tarde - Isabella concordou, e retornou a seu quarto para arrumar-se.

Por algum estranho impulso, ela não só lavou o rosto como também passou um pouco de maquiagem e trocou de roupa.

Mais tarde, ao entrar na sala de jantar, deu graças por suas últimas providências. Não porque seu vestido fosse o melhor que tinha no guarda-roupa, um longo informal de seda salmão, que ajustava-se à sua cintura com perfeição, mas porque Edward Cullen ficara para jantar.

- Boa noite - ela cumprimentou polidamente, tentando disfarçar a surpresa ao vê-lo. - Hum... Rosali não quis descer. Acho que teve uma recaída - explicou, enquanto tentava se mostrar confiante. Céus! O que havia nesse homem que a fazia perder o controle?

Isabella reparou no modo estranho como Edward a contemplou e na maneira educada como se afastou da janela e se aproximou da mesa, aguardando que ela se sentasse para só então ocupar a cadeira à sua frente. A pequena gentileza foi registrada, mas Isabella sabia que, se ele mantivesse a mesma atitude agressiva que vinha mantendo até então, não hesitaria em subir e comer em seu quarto.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Edward Cullen estava no melhor dos humores.

- Rosali está tendo uma recuperação excelente. Portanto, uma pequena recaída é até esperada, dentro do quadro.

Ora! Charme e boas maneiras? A noite começava bem.

- As crianças também não vão descer.

Isabella o fitou e percebeu que ele não ficara nem um pouco irritado com a informação.

- Então jantaremos só você e eu.

Ela teve a impressão de ter visto uma expressão Zombeteira naquele rosto magnífico. - Posso inventar que estou doente, se você quiser - ela retrucou, pronta para voltar a seu quarto ao menor sinal de agressão.

- Como você é arisca! - ele reclamou, para então calmamente, servir-se do delicioso patê feito em casa.

Isabella o fitou com seu olhar obstinado e decidiu que não estava disposta a iniciar nova discussão. Portanto, pegou a faca e também provou do delicioso patê preparado pela sra. Hobbs.

Por algum motivo incomum, durante a refeição Edward se esqueceu de agir como um urso e foi agradável e cativante. Isabella relaxou e, apesar de se considerar uma pessoa reservada, descobriu que, nos últimos cinco mi­nutos, estava revelando detalhes sobre sua vida.

- E quanto a você? - ela perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Eu? - Ele assumiu novamente aquele ar zombeteiro. Só que, dessa vez, Isabella não se mostrou "arisca".

- Eu já lhe contei que gosto de literatura e teatro, falei do meu arrasador desempenho ao piano, mas...

- Quantos anos você estudou?

- Acho que a vida toda! - Ela riu. - Porém, um dia meus pais desistiram de ter uma grande concertista na família, porque eu não gostava de me apresentar em público. - Ela parou e o fitou, com os olhos castanhos cheios de surpresa. - Como você fez isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Você sabe a que me refiro - ela o acusou com um sorriso. - Já estávamos falando sobre mim novamente!

Edward deu um sorriu aberto, o que deixou Isabella fascinada.

- Então eles cancelaram as aulas de piano e...

- Você estudou piano? - perguntou Isabella, recusando-se a seguir falando sobre si mesma.

Ele riu e olhou para os lábios sorridentes.

- Você sabe que é linda, com toda a certeza. Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Não havia nada de ofensivo naquele comentário. Não era uma cantada. Era somente algo que ele pensou e teve vontade de dizer.

- Ora, obrigada! - ela respondeu, tentando desesperadamente ignorar a onda de felicidade que sentiu ao saber que Edward a considerava bonita. - Bem... você sempre se interessou por finanças? - perguntou casualmente, num esforço para desviar a conversa a um assunto em que ele era indiscutivelmente bom: seu trabalho.

- Acho que tenho alguma aptidão nessa área - Edward comentou, e então percebeu que o prato dela estava vazio. - Pronta para a sobremesa?

Isabella colocou os pratos usados sobre um carrinho, que a sra. Hobbs deixara e aceitou a sobremesa que ele lhe serviu. Murmurou um agradecimento e esperou que Edward voltasse à sala de jantar carregado de queijo e biscoitos para dar a primeira colherada.

Foi quando percebeu seu olhar insistente. Ele estava sério, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma certa... alegria?

- Ei, o que há? Por acaso estou com creme na ponta do nariz? - ela perguntou, rindo.

Ele, fez que não com um gesto de cabeça.

- E delicioso observar uma mulher comer sem dar a mínima para a silhueta.

Isabella imaginou com quantas mulheres bonitas ele já devia ter jantado. Não gostou nada da idéia, para variar...

- Eu tenho sorte. Venho de uma longa linhagem de glutões que não precisam fazer dieta.

- Você vem de uma longa linhagem de pessoas que adoram trabalhar - ele comentou, com os olhos cravados no rosto bonito.

- Como você sabe?

Edward deu de ombros, aparentemente divertido Com o olhar de admiração de Isabella.

- E mais do que óbvio. A empresa de seu pai está indo bem, o que não aconteceria sem o trabalho árduo dele e de seu irmão Emmett. Além disso, sua mãe nunca teve necessidade de trabalhar, do ponto de vista financeiro, mas decidiu dedicar-se à butique.

- Minha nossa! Os seus investigadores reviraram mesmo a vida de minha família para saber se eu seria uma pessoa confiável, hein? - ela comentou com certa frieza.

- E você, faria de outra forma se estivesse no meu lugar? Foi uma simples pergunta. Sem maldade nem provocação. - Devo admitir que você tem razão.

Olhando para Edward, Isabella esperou algum traço de zombaria naquele rosto. Mas não viu nada disso. Ele a analisava silenciosamente, como se estivesse... magnetizado. Atraído. Ela piscou os olhos. Bobagem! Era apenas sua imaginação trabalhando demais. De fato, ele mostrou-se descontraído ao comentar:

- E então, aqui está você.

- Eu? - ela perguntou, mal se lembrando de onde a conversa havia parado. Tudo o que conseguia era notar que Edward tinha uma boca marcante, sensual. Para falar a verdade, era inteiro assim.

- Nós estávamos falando a respeito da veia trabalhadora dos Swan - ele lembrou, fazendo-a despertar do devaneio.

- Ah, sim...

- Você também não tem necessidade de trabalhar, mas não consegue ficar parada, aparentemente.

- Bem, é verdade. Não agüento ficar sem fazer nada. - Trabalhar na butique de sua mãe era o que você queria?

- Eu não sabia o que queria quando me formei. Só sabia o que não queria - ela apressou-se em explicar. Edward serviu-lhe uma xícara de café e a fitou, obviamente esperando ouvir mais. - Meu pai sempre quis que eu fosse trabalhar no escritório mas, apesar de ser boa em matemática, simplesmente não consigo me ver como engenheira.

- Então você foi ajudar sua mãe.

- Exatamente.

- E, quando a butique fechou, sentiu necessidade de seguir trabalhando e veio parar aqui, para a nossa sorte.

Desesperadamente ela procurou uma forma de não se mostrar acanhada com a observação.

- Vá com calma, sr. Cullen. Foram dois cumprimentos em uma noite só - alertou Isabella, percebendo que ele se divertira com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Você é a mulher mais atrevida que eu empreguei retrucou Edward, com uma ponta de humor. Mas, em seguida, com o tema do trabalho em sua mente, perguntou seriamente: - O que pretende fazer depois que nos deixar?

A pergunta deixou-a triste. Agoniada. Até aquele momento, recusara-se a pensar no momento em que teria de deixar aquela casa.

- Vou continuar a trabalhar, mas ainda não tenho nada definido.

- Não vai abrir outra butique?

Ela balançou a cabeça, fazendo que não.

- O médico de minha mãe disse que ela precisa repousar. Portanto...

- Portanto se você abrir uma nova butique, sua mãe não conseguirá ficar de fora, certo?

Isabella sorriu ao notar que ele compreendia o caso.

- Como você mesmo disse, os Swan são trabalhadores - ela murmurou, e então se deu conta de que já terminara o café. Era hora de subir e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Enxugou o canto dos lábios com o guardanapo, colocou-o sobre a mesa e ergueu-se. - Preciso ver se as crianças estão bem. Boa noite.

Ao chegar à porta, percebeu que Edward lhe bloqueava a passagem. Ele não abriu a porta de imediato. Ao contrário, só fez contemplá-la. Foi quando perguntou, com vozsuave:

- Por que não me contou que o visitante que a beijou ontem era seu irmão?

- Como você descobriu?

- Não foi difícil - ele explicou, falando lentamente.

Foi muito mais simples do que você possa imaginar. Quando trouxe meus sobrinhos da festa, eles me contaram sobre as crianças que estavam presentes ao aniversário. Foi quando mencionaram um tal de Emmett, que tinha o mesmo nome do irmão da Bella, aquele que viera vê-la ontem...

- Ah, claro...

- Então me diga: por que não me explicou que o beijo que as crianças viram foi apenas fraternal?

- O quê? E correr o risco de você ter uma boa opinião a meu respeito? - ela retrucou, petulante.

Como resposta, ele colocou as mãos na cintura estreita de Isabella, enquanto os cantos de seus lábios formavam um sorriso hipnotizante.

- Eu já disse que você é a mulher mais atrevida que conheci?

Ela sorriu suavemente e percebeu que os olhos de Edward mantinham-se em seus lábios.

- Eu... hum... acho que você já disse isso, sim respondeu com voz rouca, sentindo o mundo girar. Nesse momento, sem nenhuma pressa, Edward tomou-a suavemente em seus braços.

Ela não teria se afastado mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. Quando a boca de Edward encontrou a sua, o coração de Isabella disparou. Sentia o corpo dele aproximando-se do seu, cada vez mais. Passou os braços ao redor do pescoço forte, musculoso, e retribuiu a carícia. Foi um beijo quente, delicioso. E ela desejou que aquele momento não terminasse jamais.

Mas terminou, e tão lentamente como começara. Isabella sentiu a pressão dos braços de Edward aumentar, mas então suavemente o beijo foi interrompido. Ele deu um passo para trás.

Havia calor e desejo no olhar de Edward. Também havia calor em sua voz quando ele disse:

- Talvez seja melhor eu deixar você ir.

Isabella procurou dizer algo brilhante na despedida mas, pela primeira vez na vida, estava sem palavras.

- Boa noite - respondeu, mal reconhecendo a própria voz.

Ao encontrar a porta milagrosamente aberta, saiu, sentindo-se flutuar. Só conseguia pensar: "Edward Cullen, você precisa parar de fazer essas coisas".

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, nos dias seguintes Isabella mal teve tempo de lidar com os efeitos daquele beijo. Primeiro foi Kitty que despertou com dor de cabeça e não queria ir para a escola. Foi uma das poucas manhãs em que Rosali já estava de pé, apesar de não totalmente desperta, mas o bastante para decidir que a filha não precisaria sair naquele dia.

- Se ela não vai, eu também não vou! - teimou John, e Isabella percebeu que teria que usar todo o tato e paciência para convencê-lo do contrário.

Mas Rosali disse que ele também não precisaria ir à aula se não quisesse. Isabella fez menção de protestar, mas calou-se. Quem era ela para protestar, quando Rosali estava dando mostras de estar retomando seu papel materno?

Naquela manhã as crianças demoraram para descer para o café da manhã. Por isso, Isabella não conseguiu Ver Edward.

O resto do dia não foi mais animador. Os gêmeos pareciam competir para ver quem se portava pior. Até mesmo a sra. Hobbs perdeu a paciência com os dois, na cozinha.

- Eles não são sempre assim- Isabella desculpou-se enquanto os tirava de lá.

Para piorar a situação, o dia estava chuvoso e ela teve que fazer o impossível para distrair as crianças com atividades interessantes.

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Isabella estava com os nervos à flor da pele e Rosali, completamente melancólica.

_As _esperanças de que Edward pudesse influenciar positivamente os sobrinhos foi por água abaixo quando Isabella descobriu que ele não estava sendo esperado para o jantar.

Definitivamente, aquele não era seu dia de sorte, ela pensou enquanto se deitava. Esperava que a manhã seguinte pudesse apagar as lembranças desagradáveis que ficaram vagando por sua cabeça também em sonhos.

Rosali despertou cedo no dia seguinte, fazendo Isabella imaginar que talvez já estivesse conseguindo dormir sem tomar as pílulas. E parecia decidida, porque, quando John queixou-se de dor de cabeça, imediatamente determinou que, sendo aquele o último dia de aula na semana, as crianças poderiam ficar em casa outra vez.

- No entanto - avisou, surpreendendo Isabella hoje espero que vocês se comportem melhor.

Mas nem isso ajudou a sexta-feira de começou já no café da manhã, quando ela descobriu que Edward não havia passado a noite em casa. Desejou que ele tivesse se divertido bastante, não importa na companhia de quem, mas a imagem elegante não saiu de sua cabeça o dia todo.

- Você tem que voltar para sua casa amanhã? - John perguntou em um determinado momento, com os olhos tristes arregalados.

- Estarei de volta no domingo à noite - ela voltou a explicar.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa - Kitty reclamou.

- Ora, vocês ficarão bem, não se preocupem.

Com o coração apertado, Isabella ponderou que, não fosse o aniversário do pai, bem que daria um jeito de ficar. N esse momento o telefone tocou, interrompendo seu pensamentos. Rosali atendeu e passou o aparelho a ela.

- É para você. - Sorriu e levou as crianças para fora do quarto, para que Isabella pudesse atender com privacidade.

Era a sra. Swan, telefonando para lembrar a respeito de; aniversário. O que estava acontecendo com sua família? Primeiro fora Emmett; agora sua mãe!

- Não me esqueci - ela respondeu no exato momento em que percebeu que John estava escondido, escutando a ligação. A culpa atiçou sua consciência. - No entanto... - calou-se assim que Rosali chegou para levar John de volta.

- Não me diga que não virá!

- Sim, é claro que irei. Mas é que... os gêmeos estão tendo um dia terrível e não querem que eu os abandone. Como sempre, Clare Swan tinha uma solução pronta. - Então, traga-os com você! Temos muitos quartos livres e...

- Não sei. - Isabella hesitou. - Acho que Rosali não permitirá.

- Pois estenda o convite a ela também - Clare decidiu, e Isabella desligou o telefone para procurar Rosali.

Passou cerca de meia hora tentando convencer a cunhada de Edward a viajar com ela.

- Mas nós vamos incomodar!

Isabella notara que, no fundo, a mãe dos gêmeos estava entusiasmada com a idéia.

- Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se divertir bastante. Sei também que a mudança lhe fará muito bem. Sem contar que minha família vai adorar receber todos vocês.

À medida que a hora do jantar se aproximava, Isabella começou a ficar inquieta. Coubera-lhe a tarefa de contar a Edward que ele passaria o final de semana sozinho. Portanto, tratou de descer alguns minutos antes dos demais, para encontrá-lo na sala de visitas.

Ela tentou ignorar as batidas fortes de seu coração ao ver aquele homem sofisticado e atraente. Para não se deixar envolver pelo clima mágico, sensual, foi direto ao assunto. Em. seguida, observou que a expressão dele transformava-se, de educada para hostil.

- Vocês todos vão para Lintham? - ele esbravejou. - Por que não? - ela o desafiou, com olhos coruscantes.

- Seus pais... eles não vão suportar a bagunça que os gêmeos...

- É claro que suportarão! - ela o interrompeu com veemência. - Para falar a verdade, foi idéia de minha mãe. Além disso, vai ser muito bom para Rosali...

- Rosali já sabe que foi convidada?

- Claro que sabe! E aceitou.

- Então não sou eu que vou estragar seus planos! - ele resmungou.

Quando Isabella foi para a cama, naquela noite, não conseguiu dormir imediatamente, considerando a reação de Edward. Imaginara que ele se sentiria feliz por ter um final de semana somente para si. No entanto, a reação fora agressiva. Era quase como se ele não quisesse ficar sem... sem Rosali?

Isabella sentiu-se estremecer até os recessos mais sombrios de sua alma ante a possibilidade de que Edward estivesse apaixonado pela cunhada. Desejou que o sono lhe trouxesse algum conforto mas, ao despertar na manhã seguinte, alimentava o mesmo pensamento lúgubre.

Edward não apareceu para se despedir.

Quando chegaram a Lintham, foram calorosamente recebidos pelos pais de Isabella, que se deixou contagiar pelo ambiente festivo. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward. Imaginava se ele acolhera a viúva de seu irmão por compaixão ou por... amor.

Emmett e Philip chegaram no sábado à tarde e foi Emmett que, após contemplar o rosto pálido de Rosali, sugeriu um passeio de aventuras e descobertas pelos campos e trilhas próximos à casa dos Swan.

- Não estou preparada... - Rosali começou.

- Ora, vamos. Não está frio nem ameaça chover. - Emmett sorriu. - Onde está sua guia, Oliver? – perguntou ao terrier, já estava ansioso por sair.

Isabella decidiu ficar. Ainda havia uma série de providências a ser tomadas para o almoço de aniversário.

Antes de sair, porém, Emmett chamou-a de lado e disse que gostaria de levar Rosali para jantar.

- Já entendi, mano. Você quer que eu olhe as crianças enquanto sai com ela.

- Bella, eu sei que é pedir demais...

- Vão passear, com a minha bênção.

Nem cinco minutos após a saída do alegre grupo, Tom Walton telefonou.

- Não a vejo há séculos, Bella. - Eram somente duas semanas. - Não quer vir jogar hoje à noite?

- Só se eu puder levar um. par de ,gêmeos de sete anos e um sobrinho de oito - ela explicou, sem a menor intenção de ir a lugar algum.

- Assim vai ficar difícil, eu concordo. E o que vai fazer amanhã?

Isabella riu e contou qual seria o programa de domingo, despedindo-se. Depois disso ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos. Rosali e Emmett. Rosali e Edward. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Se Emmett e Rosali estavam começando a se dar bem, significava que Edward teria uma grande decepção. E ela não pôde deixar de sofrer com os momentos que ele haveria de passar...

A festa para o sr. Swan, no dia seguinte, foi um sucesso total. Ele estava radiante.

- Ah, você não devia... - protestou ao ver as abotoaduras de ouro que a filha lhe deu.

- Você merece muito mais, seu velho boboca! - Isabella riu, abraçando-o e beijando-o com carinho.

Os convidados chegaram no meio da manhã para o Coquetel e permaneceram até o almoço, que começou mais tarde do que o planejado.

A sra. Cooper, a empregada, não se importou em aparecer logo em seu dia de folga para ajudar. Mas, mesmo assim, e com o auxílio de Emmett e Rosali, já eram mais de oito horas da noite quando a cozinha e a copa finalmente ficaram limpas e arrumadas.

Isabella sentia-se estranha. Apesar de amar muito sua casa, não via a hora de voltar para Brackendale.

- E melhor ir agora - sugeriu, por volta das oito e meia.

Todos se despediram e Isabella, acenando, deu a partida no carro. Enquanto voltavam pela estrada escura, começou a lembrar-se do modo atencioso com que Emmett conversara com Rosali, principalmente na despedida.

Estariam efetivamente apaixonados? Ela não queria que nenhum dos dois se machucasse novamente. E, pior, O que seria de Edward? Sobretudo não queria que ele sofresse.

Ao circundar a casa, a caminho da garagem, sentia o peito apertado.

Parou o carro diante da porta, para que Rosali des­cesse com as crianças. Só depois dirigiu-se à garagem. Poucos minutos depois, já com a sacola de viagem na mão, foi ao encontro do homem intrigante que a aguardava com um olhar ameaçador.

Nesse momento percebeu que não era exatamente de Brackendale que sentira falta, mas de seu proprietário. Somente então, voltando a vê-lo, Isabella reconheceu algo que sempre sentira, sem se dar conta: estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

O que era uma pena, porque, com a voz carregada de ira, ele esbravejou:

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo, trazendo as crianças a essa hora da noite?

Isabella ficou sem ação. Precisava reagir, ou ele a transformaria em capacho!


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

Isabella não fora criada, não mesmo, para ser capacho de ninguém. Portanto, aprumou os ombros e, por mais que seu coração doesse por Edward, enfrentou-o:

- Uma única noite fora da rotina não trará problema algum.

Edward a encarou furiosamente, como se fosse passar por cima dela com um rolo compressor.

- Meus sobrinhos têm apenas sete anos - ele lembrou rudemente -, e devem levantar cedo.

- Eles levantarão cedo. Eu me encarregarei disso pessoalmente, não se preocupe.

- E vai lidar com o mau humor e a agressividade dessas crianças cansadas pela manhã?

- Estou acostumada a lidar com o seu mau humor e Com a sua agressividade desde que vim trabalhar nesta casa. Portanto...

- Sua... sua...

- Atrevida?

- Jamais entenderei por que diabos tolero você!

- O sentimento é mútuo! - ela retrucou, para então perceber que Edward avançava em sua direção. - Não ouse me agredir!

A reação inesperada o fez retroceder.

- Saia da minha frente, agora! - ele ordenou. Pela primeira vez na vida Isabella achou melhor obedecer a uma ordem sem abrir a boca para contestar saiu dali, e rapidamente.

Já no quarto, apoiou-se à porta, ofegante. Tentou respirar fundo, com dificuldade, e, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir tão depressa, decidiu não ir para a cama. Afundou na poltrona.

Enquanto tentava se acalmar, ponderava que apaixonar-se era um inferno. Para começar, sentia a dor do ciúme, sem contar a sensação de não saber para onde estava indo. Se, por um lado, só queria ser gentil e amável, por outro, diante dele só conseguia reagir agressivamente. O amor não deveria ser assim, ela pensava. Mas era. E Isabella fora se apaixonar justamente por um homem difícil.

Tomou um banho e tentou relaxar. Foi inútil. Rolou de um lado para outro na cama durante a noite toda e só sucumbiu ao sono quando as primeiras luzes do dia entravam no quarto.

Alguns momentos depois, sua mente começou a registrar um som. E, se no princípio ele soava distante, aos poucos foi ficando mais e mais próximo. Isabella ainda tinha os olhos fechados quando finalmente reconheceu aquele som. Era uma voz viril, temia que ela reconheceria em qualquer parte:

- Isabella!

Ela abriu rapidamente os olhos, ofegante. Durante alguns segundos, apesar de saber que a figura alta e masculina parada à sua frente era de Edward Cullen, Não teve a menor idéia de onde estava.

- Pois não?

- Desculpe-me por entrar em seu quarto, mas alguém tinha que verificar se você não tinha morrido enquanto dormia - Edward disse, sem o menor sinal de constrangimento.

Foi o suficiente para à vida. Entendeu onde estava, o que fazia ali e em que dia da semana se encontrava.

- Que horas são? - perguntou, com voz rouca.

Ele fitou os cabelos desalinhados e demorou-se particularmente .na altura dos seios de Isabella.

- Que tal se você se cobrisse? - sugeriu, com um olhar maroto.

Ela seguiu o olhar de Edward. Sempre dormia coberta até o pescoço, mas naquele momento o lençol estava quase todo caído ao chão. Para piorar o quadro, a alça da camisola havia escorregado, revelando um seio macio e redondo, um mamilo róseo.

- Oh, não! - ela exclamou horrorizada, enquanto se cobria. Com a proteção, começou a se sentir mais confiante. - Se tem amor à sua vida, saia daqui!

A reação dele foi simplesmente sorrir. Um sorriso aberto e prazeroso, que fez Isabella se sentir muito melhor. "Eu te amo", ela pensou, satisfeita por vê-lo tão afável, gentil. Pelo modo como se vestia, provavelmente estava pronto para ir para o escritório.

- Que horas são? - ela voltou a perguntar, segura de que se atrasara.

- Sabe aquela conversa de que alguém iria cuidar pessoalmente para que as crianças despertassem no horário certo? - ele perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de satisfação. - Pois bem... não foi o que aconteceu.

- Ah, não! - ela gemeu. Por um lado, estava adorando tê-lo à sua frente, tão bem- humorado. Por outro, só queria sair daquela cama o mais rapidamente possível. Porém, no estado em que se encontrava... - Ahn... se você não se importa, eu... - insinuou, esperando não ter que mandá-lo embora outra vez.

- Descanse um pouco mais - Edward sugeriu, sem fazer menção de sair do quarto.

- Mas Kitty e John vão se atrasar e...

- A essa altura, eles já devem estar na sala de aula. Ela começou a relaxar.

- Você já os levou para a escola? - Edward confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, e Isabella teve a sensação de que ele voltara só para vê-la. - E... por que voltou? - quis saber, a voz enrouquecida de emoção.

Ele a fitou durante alguns segundos, admirando o rosto bonito, a pele viçosa. Porém, ao falar, seu tom foi o mais displicente possível:

- Esqueci minha valise.

Sem a menor pressa, olhou para o relógio, como se verificasse se poderia ficar mais algum tempo. Depois indagou: - Fez alguma coisa especial durante o fim de semana? - Preparamos uma comemoração especial pelos sessenta anos de meu pai, no domingo.

- Foi o que Kitty me disse. Pelo jeito, ela e John se deram muito bem com seu sobrinho Philip.

- É verdade. Eles...

- E no sábado?

- Eles...

- Eles foram dar um passeio... e agora tudo o que querem é ganhar um cachorrinho parecido com Oliver - ele completou.

- Oh! ... - Ela riu. - Então você já ficou sabendo!

Edward mordeu o canto do lábio, com ar meio divertido, meio impaciente.

- Quero saber o que você fez no sábado.

- Bem, eu fiquei em casa e... - Calou-se. Não deveria mencionar o fato de que não saíra para que Emmett e Rosali fossem jantar juntos.

-E?

- Está pronto para morrer de tédio?

- Eu não me importo.

- Então fiquei em casa, descasquei batatas, dobrei guardanapos e...

- Não saiu com ninguém?

- Bem que fui convidada, mas ele não quis que eu levasse os gêmeos.

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não escondeu um ar de satisfação.

- Que homem mais idiota! - comentou secamente, o que Isabella adorou. - Então, apesar de você estar de folga, não deixou de responsabilizar-se por Kitty e John.

- Eles eram meus convidados.

- Isso significa - Edward prosseguiu, sem deixar de contemplar aqueles aveludados olhos castanhos – que você trabalhou o fim de semana todo.

- Ora, não foi trabalho nenhum - ela respondeu, amaldiçoando-se ao ouvir a própria voz enrouquecida.

- Se eu fosse um empregador decente, deveria lhe dar algum tempo livre. Para recompensá-la, lógico.

Não! Não era isso o que ela queria! Desejava permanecer naquela casa. Queria estar com ele.

- Jamais insinuei que você não fosse um empregador decente... - disse, sorrindo delicadamente.

- Por Deus! E eu que já a chamei de atrevida! Pois retiro agora mesmo o que disse.

Ela sorriu ainda mais e sentiu o coração acelerar ao vê-lo aproximar-se da cama. "Meu Deus, se esse homem me beijar, não vou conseguir resistir".

No entanto, ao contrário do que ela esperava, Edward voltou a olhar para o relógio.

- Bem, alguém nesta casa precisa trabalhar. Até mais - foi a despedida seca. Logo em seguida ele se encaminhou para a porta.

Isabella ainda ficou alguns segundos parada, incrédula, sentada na cama. Milagrosamente, os dois tinham conseguido manter outra conversa civilizada. Satisfeita, ela se levantou e correu para o chuveiro, ansiosa por começar mais um dia. Sorria, rememorando a modo como ele a fitara, relutante em sair para trabalhar.

Mais tarde, descobriu que não fora a única a perder a hora naquela manhã. Encontrou Rosali no corredor, quando ambas saíam de seus quartos.

- Estou atrasada! - Rosali foi a primeira a exclamar. -, Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais ficaria um minuto além das oito na cama, mas não fui capaz de cumprir a promessa. Fiz isso novamente!

- Não se preocupe. Eu também perdi a hora. - Isabella sorriu, mas preferiu não contar que Edward entrara em seu quarto há pouco. Achou melhor guardar aquele momento maravilhoso só para ela.

Rosali se manteve reservada durante o café, porém arrumara o cabelo e passara um pouco de maquiagem.

Parecia outra mulher, comparada àquela que Isabella conhecera há cerca de três semanas.

- E então, Rosali? Gostaria de fazer algo especial hoje? Quando ela ia começar a falar, o telefone tocou. Isabella que estava mais próxima ao aparelho, atendeu. Era Emmett:

- Esqueci alguma coisa? - ela quis saber. Afinal tinham se visto há menos de vinte e quatro horas. - Papai e mamãe estão bem?

- Muito bem, não se preocupe - ele assegurou, e prosseguiu: - Rosali está em casa?

- Aqui, comigo. Você quer...

- Posso dar uma palavrinha com ela? - Emmett perguntou, tão ansioso que nem deixou a irmã terminar a frase.

Isabella ficou intrigada, mas recuperou-se rapidamente.

- Claro que pode. E olhe... cuide-se bem. - Em seguida, virou-se para Rosali: - Emmett quer lhe falar.

Sem fazer nenhum comentário, ela levantou-se da cadeira.

- Obrigada, Isabella - agradeceu ao pegar o fone.

- Alô? Ótima... E você, como está?... Verdade?..

Sentindo que era uma ligação pessoal, Isabella deixou Rosali sozinha e, enquanto subia para o quarto, sentia a cabeça dar voltas. Não queria que seu irmão saísse magoado novamente de uma relação.

Quanto a Edward... Como se sentiria ao descobrir o que ?

E Rosali, estaria finalmente saindo da depressão? Será que tinha alguma consciência dos sentimentos do cunhado?

Embora com a mente confusa, Isabella percebeu que, não importa o que acontecesse, não poderia fazer nada.

Fatalmente, alguém sairia ferido.

Bem, mas talvez estivesse fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Afinal, Emmett saíra com Rosali apenas uma vez. Isso não significava que os dois já tinham iniciado um relacionamento sério. No entanto, Rosali era a primeira mulher por quem Emmett se interessava desde o divórcio...

Isabella estava justamente nisso quando Rosali apareceu, procurando por ela.

- Vamos caminhar um pouco?

- Boa idéia - Isabella respondeu.

Estranhou um pouco o comportamento da cunhada de Edward durante o passeio. Se, em um momento estava quieta e pensativa, no outro falava rapidamente e parecia inquieta.

Pouco mais tarde, ao retomar, as duas tomaram um lanche rápido e se dirigiram à sala de visitas. Nesse momento Rosali surpreendeu Isabella ao declarar, olhando pela janela:

- Estou pensando em vender minha casa.

- Verdades? - Isabella ficou encantada com a decisão, mas ao mesmo tempo começou a imaginar se ela planejava mudar-se para Brackendale definitivamente.

- Agora sei que jamais vou voltar a viver naquela casa - Rosali prosseguiu. - Depois dessa temporada em Brackendale e do fim-de-semana que passei em sua casa, percebi que tudo o que tive com Nick agora parece sórdido, sujo. Aquela casa não tem mais nada a ver comigo, com a pessoa que sei que sou.

- Se eu puder ajudar, conte comigo - Isabella ofereceu-se. Entendia perfeitamente por que Rosali não queria retomar à velha casa. Como viver num lar onde existiam lembranças cruéis como a presença das amantes do marido morto?

- Obrigada, querida. Você tem sido muito gentil.

Depois disso ela voltou a fechar-se em seu mundinho, mas não se furtou a acompanhar Isabella à escola, para apanhar as crianças. Lá, Lyndon Davies tanto fez que conseguiu falar a sós com Isabella, convidando-a para o concerto de jazz que aconteceria em Haychester naquela noite.

Ela gostava de jazz, mas achou melhor não revelar esse detalhe.

- Quem sabe outro dia. - Sorriu e afastou-se, para encontrar-se com Rosali.

Mais tarde, já em casa, as duas deixaram as crianças olhando chá com a sra. Hobbs e voltaram para a sala de visitas. Rosali estava inquieta novamente e surpreendeu Isabella com a segunda grande notícia do dia:

- Acho que já está na hora de fazer as pazes com meus pais.

- Essa é realmente urna boa idéia!

- Mas antes eu... - Rosali hesitou - ...preciso pensar - disse, com urna nota de desespero na voz.

Isabella, como sempre, percebeu que não adiantaria fazer qualquer tipo de pressão. Provavelmente Rosali se sentia perdida entre o amor de dois homens e, nesse aspecto, não poderia ajudá-la.

O barulho do motor de um carro chamou-Ihes a atenção.

- Edward chegou! - anunciou Rosali em um tom excitado, para então exclamar, com mais energia do que costumava ter: - Preciso conversar com ele. - Em seguida, deixou a sala como um raio.

Saiu tão rapidamente que, quando Isabella chegou à janela, já a viu ao lado do carro de Edward, antes que ele pudesse estacionar.

Isabella deu um passo para trás, para não ser vista. No entanto, não pôde deixar de observar a forma animada corno ele saltou do carro, pondo-se a conversar com a cunhada ali mesmo, diante da casa.

Isabella sabia que não deveria ficar olhando, mas não tinha forças para se afastar da cena. E, quando Edward envolveu o ombro da cunhada com um braço, sentiu o coração doer, corno se tivesse sido atravessado por uma faca. Depois, ao notar que ele sorria para Rosali e que ela retribuía com outro sorriso, não agüentou mais.

Quando deu por si, já. estava em seu quarto. E não conseguia impedir o sofrimento. Tinha vontade de partir, mas não poderia fazê-lo naquele momento. Não seria justo abandonar a casa, as crianças.

A casa e as crianças? Não. Adorava os gêmeos, mas, se quisesse ser honesta, admitiria que o principal motivo que a prendia àquela casa era Edward Cullen. Não queria abandoná-lo. Não conseguiria viver longe dele.

Naquela noite, porém, não seria capaz de jantar ao lado do homem que amava. Não suportaria vê-lo sorrir para Rosali, demonstrar-lhe carinho. Precisava de um pouco de espaço para respirar. Mas sabia que, se ficasse trancada em seus aposentos, chamaria mais atenção do que desejava.

Tomou uma decisão rápida. Iria com Lyndon Davies ao espetáculo de jazz. Procurou pela lista telefônica e, como não encontrasse nenhuma em seu quarto, precisou pedir o auxílio da telefonista.

Pouco tempo depois, estava falando com Dilys Bragg. - Lyndon está em casa? - perguntou, depois de tê-la cumprimentado.

Alguns segundos depois, ele atendeu.

- Você irá comigo ao concerto de jazz? - perguntou, ansioso, antes que ela se manifestasse.

- Sim, mas... Bem, primeiro vou levá-lo para jantar em Haychester - ela respondeu. - Mas quero ir no meu carro.

- Perfeito! - Lyndon aplaudiu. - Não tenho carro, mesmo.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Isabella estremeceu ao lembrar que, por uma questão de cortesia e respeito pela sra. Hobbs, teria que avisar que não jantaria em casa.

Desceu, calculando que, naquele momento, Edward estaria trancado no escritório, lendo o jornal. No entanto, assim que começou a atravessar o corredor, notou que estava enganada. A porta se abriu e ele apareceu, fitando-a com seus belos olhos acinzentados.

Isabella tentou ignorá-lo, mas ele a segurou pelo ombro, fazendo-a voltar-se. Ela sentiu o corpo todo arrepiar-se. O toque daquele homem era eletricidade pura! Não estava preparada para um confronto naquele momento. Se, durante a manhã, o encontro fora leve e agradável, agora Isabella percebia que seu controle emocional se encontrava por um fio.

Felizmente, Edward foi o primeiro a falar.

- Para onde a senhorita está indo? - quis saber com um tom leve, quase provocante.

Soltou-lhe o ombro, e Isabella ficou intimamente agradecida pelo gesto.

- Preciso falar com a sra. Hobbs - ela respondeu em um tom neutro.

- E eu - ele devolveu suavemente - preciso falar com você.

Isabella procurou ignorar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração.

- E mesmo? - respondeu calmamente, apesar de estar trêmula por dentro.

- Rosali disse que quer visitar os pais amanhã. Pretende ficar com eles cerca de dois dias. Eu a incentivei a fazê-lo mas sinto que a carga ficará mais pesada para você.

Ela sentiu um certo alívio, ainda que momentâneo. Quem sabe Rosali fora atrás de Edward apenas para contar que decidira visitar os pais... Quem sabe Edward a abraçara para encorajá-la... Porém, de alguma forma misteriosa e inexplicável, Isabella sentia que havia algo mais naquele gesto.

Afastou esses pensamentos e procurou concentrar-se no que Edward dissera.

- Se estou entendendo direito, Rosali não vai levar as crianças. Certo?

- Certo. Ela acha que passou muito tempo sem dirigir e não quer arriscar-se, levando os filhos junto. Além disso, os dois já faltaram às aulas por dois dias, na semana passada. E acredito que um pouco de rotina na vida dessas crianças não vai fazer nenhum mal.

- Se você quer assim...

- Portanto, só me resta perguntar se você está disposta a tomar conta dos gêmeos até Rosali voltar. - É claro que sim.

- Posso tirar uns dias de folga para ajudar se...

- Isso não será necessário - ela exclamou enquanto tentava ignorar seu lado traiçoeiro, que a deixava encantada ante a perspectiva de passar dias inteiros ao lado daquele homem. Talvez pudessem fazer caminhadas juntos ou... - As crianças estarão na escola a maior parte do tempo. Além disso, fui contratada para cuidar delas, se é que você se lembra.

- Eu não me esqueci - ele respondeu em um tom cortante, e Isabella percebeu que a amabilidade se fora.

- É melhor você ir conversar seja lá o que for com a sra. Hobbs. Ela está ocupada fazendo o jantar e não terá tempo...

- Na verdade - Isabella interveio, não gostando nada daquele tom arrogante -, estou indo avisar a sra. Hobbs de que não ficarei para o jantar esta noite e...

- Você vai jantar fora? - interrompeu Edward, antes que ela pudesse terminar a explicação.

- Foi o que planejei.

- Com quem?

- Como assim, "com quem"?

- Enquanto você estiver sob este teto, sou respons...

- Não é, não!

- Com quem? - ele repetiu agressivamente.

- Tenho um encontro! - Ela recusava-se a revelar com quem.

- Para a segurança desta casa e de seus vulneráveis moradores, insisto em saber com quem você vai sair!

- Sossegue. Ele não virá até aqui.

- Você vai encontrá-lo em Haychester?

- Vou buscá-lo na casa dele.

- Ah, só pode ser aquele Lyndon Davies!

- O próprio! - ela explodiu, amaldiçoando-o por descobrir até mesmo esse segredo.

- Ao menos procure voltar para casa em um horário decente! - O tom áspero era uma ordem, não uma sugestão.

- Por quê? Vai trancar a porta se eu chegar tarde?

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Garota, você está me provocando - ameaçou, mas em seguida soltou-a e deu um passo para trás. – Queira ter a gentileza .de chegar em silêncio - avisou, e entrou no escritório, fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Sozinha no corredor, Isabella abafou um soluço. Oh, por que tinha que ter se apaixonado justamente por ele?

**Fim do capítulo**

Desculpem a demora não estive muito bem de saúde , mas agora já estou bem melhor, espero que gostem desse cap apesar de que o próximo cap vai ser bem mais interessante com um encontro noturno entre Edward e Bella nos corredores da casa, e só pra eixar vcs curiosos o beijo que vai rolar não vai ser tão simples quanto os outros.

Deixem reviews se querem saber o que vai acontecer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO VIII**_

O concerto de jazz estava ótimo. O jantar estava ótimo. Mas Lyndon Davies não era Edward . É claro que ele tentou beijá-la. E é claro que foi rejeitado, mas levou a coisa na esportiva.

- Droga! Bem que seu carro poderia ter ficado sem gasolina no meio da estrada! - brincou quando Isabella o deixou na porta da casa de sua irmã.

- Vejo você na escola amanhã de manhã. - Ela sorriu, deu a partida e saiu.

Passavam poucos minutos da meia-noite quando estacionou o carro em Brackendale. Ao contrário do que esperara, a porta dos fundos não estava trancada nem a luz externa encontrava-se apagada.

Isabella só pensava em subir a seu quarto silenciosamente, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. No entanto, com o coração aos pulos, percebeu que a porta do escritório de Edward estava aberta. A luz acesa indicava que o dono da casa ainda trabalhava. Ou será que ele apenas esperava que Isabella entrasse na casa para poder acionar o alarme e o dispositivo de segurança?

Ela assomou à porta, já com um pedido de desculpas na ponta da língua. No entanto, ao ser recepcionada com um olhar glacial, decidiu não dizer nada. Edward, ao que parecia, resolvera adotar a mesma atitude.

Por essa razão, Isabella subiu para o quarto mais infeliz do que nunca.

Na manhã seguinte, agradavelmente surpresa, ela recebeu a notícia de que Rosali, em franca recuperação, decidira levar as crianças à escola.

- Pensei em sair bem cedo para ver meus pais. Portanto, posso deixar Kitty e John no colégio antes de viajar.

Edward já tinha saído para o escritório quando Isabella despediu-se de Rosali e das crianças. Por um momento, desejou não gostar tanto daquela mulher. Apesar de ter certeza de que Edward amava a cunhada, nutria por ela um carinho que vinha do fundo do coração.

Voltou para dentro da casa e subiu ao quarto. Tinha um dia inteiro pela frente, até o momento de pegar as crianças na escola.

Tomada de invencível inquietação, ocupou-se em arrumar o quarto, tentando não pensar em nada. Queria poder entrar no carro e dirigir quilômetros e quilômetros, sem destino. No entanto, sua responsabilidade por Kitty e John falava mais alto. Na falta de Rosali, não podia se afastar de Sutton Ash.

Saiu de seu quarto e foi inspecionar os aposentos das crianças, que já estavam arrumados. Sem ter o que fazer, voltou ao apartamento e ficou olhando pela janela. Foi quando reconheceu o carro de Emmett subindo a estrada, em direção à casa.

Desceu a escada correndo, para encontrá-lo.

- Emmett! - exclamou, encantada em rever o irmão. - Você não se esqueceu de onde servem o melhor café da cidade!

Ele sorriu e aceitou uma xícara. Estavam na sala de visitas, diante do bule, e Isabella percebeu que o irmão não parecia à vontade. No meio de um comentário qualquer, ele não se conteve e deixou escapar:

- Rosali ainda não desceu?

- Rosali? - Isabella retraiu-se. - Sinto muito se você veio especialmente para vê-la. Ela viajou agora de manhã. Foi visitar os pais e deve ficar lá por alguns dias. Era somente com Rosali que você queria falar?

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas afinal terminou confessando:

- Jamais imaginei que me sentiria assim outra vez.

No entanto, levando em consideração o que ela e eu sofremos nos últimos tempos, tenho tentado ser cauteloso. Mas hoje senti que precisava vê-la. Deus me ajude! Estou apaixonado!

- Oh, Emmett! Ela... Ela sabe?

- Acho que sim. Porém, assim como eu, creio que não está querendo meter os pés pelas mãos.

- Mas mesmo assim você quis vê-la...

- Não é uma loucura? - reconheceu Emmett, erguendo-se. - Quando Rosali voltar... ou, melhor ainda, você tem o endereço dos pais dela? Só sei que eles moram não muito longe de Lintham.

- Você vai visitá-la? - Isabella não sabia se ficava alegre ou triste.

- Não serei tão indelicado - Emmett explicou, sorrindo. - Primeiro vou telefonar e perguntar se ela quer sair, quem sabe jantar...

- Bem, nesse caso... - Isabella sorriu com benevolência - Não tenho o endereço, mas posso lhe dar o telefone.

Depois que o irmão saiu, ela ficou com a sensação de que estava traindo Edward. Pelo bem de Emmett, tivera que dar o número do telefone dos pais de Rosali. No entanto, pelo bem de Edward, sentia que deveria ter ficado calada.

Foi buscar as crianças a pé, remoendo a constatação de que, se Rosali e Emmett estavam destinados a ficar juntos, era Edward quem sairia machucado.

Oh, que embrulhada! Não que quisesse realmente que Rosali e Edward ficassem juntos. Nem conseguia pensar na hipótese de que eles viessem a se casar. No entanto, não desejava ver o homem que amava sofrendo.

- E se eu a levar para jantar no sábado? - perguntou Lyndon Davies assim que a viu. - No seu carro, lógico.

No fundo, Isabella gostava daquele homem inteligente e espirituoso. Sorriu.

- Não seria má idéia, mas já tenho um compromisso. - É uma pena. Que tal se...

- Lá vem Kitty! - ela o interrompeu, acenando gentilmente.

- E na quinta-feira que a mamãe voltará? - Kitty quis saber enquanto se aproximavam dos portões de Brackendale. Isabella gostou de ver que as crianças estavam sentindo falta da mãe.

- É verdade. Mas o tempo vai voar, você vai ver - ela respondeu entusiasticamente e, com as mãos nos ombros de Kitty e John, sugeriu:.- Vamos cantar?

Começaram a entoar uma canção alegre e descontraída enquanto subiam em direção à casa. Ao chegarem à porta dos fundos, pareciam um coral maluco. Nesse instante, viram Edward. E se calaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Titio! - os gêmeos exclamaram em uníssono.

Foi o bastante para o coração de Isabella disparar como um tambor frenético. Edward, que chegara mais cedo, estava parado diante deles. Com certeza ouvira toda a cantoria.

"Oh, Edward, como eu te amo", ela pensou, sentindo a paixão arder em seu peito. Já o estava fitando há alguns segundos quando se deu conta de que ele também olhava intensamente para ela.

Entrou em pânico. Teria ele percebido a paixão que aquele olhar revelara? Se isso acontecera, Edward não demonstrou. Voltou a atenção para os sobrinhos.

- Parece que a sra. Hobbs está fazendo biscoitos. As crianças saíram correndo em direção da cozinha.

Isabella as seguiu, e dessa vez Edward sequer tentou detê-la. Para disfarçar seus sentimentos, ela passou com o nariz empinado e nem olhou para ele.

Durante o jantar, tudo transcorreu tranqüilamente.

Mas, quando Isabella e as crianças começavam a deixar a mesa, Edward a chamou.

- Sim? - o coração dela disparou novamente. Desejou não amá-lo tanto, mas sabia que era um desejo inútil.

- Depois de colocar as crianças na cama, por que não desce até a sala de visitas?

Ela sentiu a respiração lhe faltar. Seriam apenas os dois. A sós.

- Está bem - respondeu friamente antes de sair. Aquele convite soara como uma ordem. No entanto, apesar de não gostar de receber ordens, ela exultou.

Por um lado, seu orgulho e sua cautela exigiam que tomasse cuidado com aquele homem. Por outro, queria estar ao lado dele, mesmo que fosse para compartilhar um pouco do habitual mau humor.

Claro que, naquela noite, Kitty e John fizeram de tudo para adiar o momento de ir para a cama. Apesar de ansiosa, Isabella em nenhum momento demonstrou impaciência e ouviu as crianças com todo o carinho, principalmente porque estavam longe da mãe e sentiam falta dela.

Finalmente conseguiu colocá-las na cama, cada uma em seu quarto. Pensou em vestir algo mais elegante, mais sofisticado. No entanto, ponderou que, se era para sofrer algum tipo de admoestação daquele seu patrão intratável, melhor seria ficar com o mesmo vestido que usara no jantar: bonito e discreto.

- Tudo certo? - Edward quis saber, erguendo-se ao vê-la entrar na sala.

- Tudo ótimo.

- Sente-se - ele convidou, apontando para uma confortável poltrona. Enquanto Isabella se acomodava, perguntou polidamente: - Aceita um drinque?

Até ali, tudo bem. Pelo jeito, não teriam nenhum confronto profissional, o que a deixou mais relaxada.

- Gim e tônica, obrigada.

Ela ficou satisfeita com o próprio desempenho. Apesar de estar trêmula por dentro, conseguira reagir de maneira formal, fria até. No entanto, só desejava correr para o calor daqueles braços.

Edward voltou do carrinho de bebidas trazendo um copo com gim e tônica e outro com uísque e água. Colocou os, drinques na mesinha ao lado de Isabella e acomodou-se numa poltrona do lado oposto, relaxando.

Ela o contemplou, mas desviou rapidamente o olhar. Edward parecia tão relaxado! Não era justo que estivesse tão tensa.

- Teve algum problema com os gêmeos hoje?

- Aparentemente, Kitty, mais do que John, está sentindo falta da mãe. Mas não é nada sério. Creio que é uma reação natural; dadas as circunstâncias.

Por alguns instantes Edward a contemplou fixamente, não permitindo que ela desviasse os olhos.

- Você é muito boa para com eles, compreensiva...

- Eles não dão trabalho - Isabella respondeu, com voz enrouquecida. Céus! Ele estava tão próximo, tão atraente, tão... tão tudo, que ela sentiu-se a ponto de atirar-se em seus braços. - Emmett, meu irmão, ligou hoje durante o dia - comentou, para afastar aqueles pensa-, mentos devastadores.

Imediatamente amaldiçoou-se por ter mencionado justamente o irmão. Mas agora já era tarde.

- É mesmo? Mas vocês não se viram ontem?

Isabella não podia dizer que ele fora até Brackendale por causa de Rosali.

- Hum... sim, eu o vi - confirmou, meneando a cabeça. - Mas nós somos muito apegados e ele... ahn... tinha clientes nesta região - inventou e percebeu, com alívio, que Edward não duvidara de suas palavras. No entanto, o que ele disse a seguir a pegou totalmente desprevenida.

- Já esteve com Lyndon Davies hoje?

Para o gosto de Isabella, aquela pergunta soou displicente demais.

- Vi esta tarde, quando ele foi buscar a sobrinha na escola. - Não agüentou a curiosidade: - Algum problema?

Edward fitou-a intensamente. Isabella desejou ver uma ponta de ciúmes naqueles olhos. Porém, ponderou que ele estava mais preocupado com a segurança dos sobrinhos do que com qualquer outra coisa.

A pergunta permaneceu sem resposta. Mas Lyndon estava indiretamente incluído no comentário pouco amável que ele fez em seguida:

- Você demorou muito tempo naquele jantar ontem à noite.

- Nós também fomos a um concerto de jazz.

- Eu não sabia que você apreciava jazz!

Isabella não gostou nada do tom ríspido daquele comentário.

- Há um sem-número de coisas de que eu gosto e que você desconhece - retrucou secamente. Diabos! Por que tinham que começar a brigar quando podiam estar se tratando com mais gentileza?

- Então talvez... - ele começou, para então hesitar. Isabella decidiu que não teria paciência para esperar que ele escolhesse as palavras adequadas para feri-la.

- Se não se importa, vou subir para meu quarto.

Colocou o copo na mesinha e ergueu-se. Percebeu então que Edward se levantara e já estava de pé diante dela.

Precisava dizer algo, rápido!

- Se Rosali telefonar... - começou.

- Ela já telefonou! - Edward anunciou rispidamente. Isabella desviou o olhar para que ele não percebesse o ciúme que estava sentindo.

- Está bem. Então boa noite - disse ao sair, sem aguardar resposta.

Quando Rosali telefonara? Provavelmente depois do jantar, para não excitar as crianças. No entanto, teria ligado apenas por causa delas? Ou fora simplesmente para ouvir a voz de Edward? Estaria sentindo falta dele? E onde ficava Emmett nessa história toda?

Isabella foi para a cama lamentando sua triste sina. Maldição! Desejava algo que não poderia ter!

Finalmente caiu em um sono leve e agitado. Despertou quando faltavam vinte minutos para as duas da madrugada, com um pequeno vulto diante de sua cama. Com a luz fraca que vinha do corredor, percebeu a silhueta de Kitty.

Despertou no mesmo instante, mas manteve a voz calma e gentil para não assustar a criança semi-adormecida.

- Olá, meu bem - murmurou, e então percebeu que a garotinha reclamava a volta da mãe. Imaginou o que Rosali faria naquela situação. Não precisou pensar muito. - Deite aqui - convidou, e Kitty não precisou de maior incentivo.

Dez minutos depois a menina estava totalmente adormecida... e Isabella totalmente acordada. Meia hora mais tarde, percebendo que não iria conseguir conciliar o sono, ela se levantou.

Cuidadosamente, ergueu o corpinho leve em seu colo. Devolver Kitty a seu quarto não foi muito fácil, porque a garotinha fechara a porta ao sair.

Isabella teve que fazer uma ginástica exótica para liberar uma das mãos e abrir a maçaneta. Com o coração disparado, no entanto, percebeu que a ajuda já havia chegado.

Pensou ter andado silenciosamente pela casa, mas alguém mais estava acordado! Edward já abrira a porta e tomara conta da situação.

Foi algo totalmente inesperado. Ele estava atraente como de hábito, elegante em seu robe de seda, que revelava um par de pernas peludas, longas, viris.

Foi Edward que afastou as cobertas e se voltou para pegar Kitty. E foi Edward que docemente acomodou a criança na cama. Isabella a cobriu e contemplou-a por alguns instantes, para assegurar-se de que ela não despertara. Então, na ponta dos pés e com Edward a seu lado, saiu do quarto.

Ele fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Isabella então se deu conta de que sua camisola de algodão fino era generosamente decotada e que Edward tinha uma excelente visão dos seios perfeitos. Portanto, tratou de afastar-se rapidamente.

Parou diante da porta de seu apartamento, imaginando que Edward fosse seguir até o dele. Mas não. Ele também parou. Naquele momento, Isabella esqueceu-se de que haviam se despedido de maneira pouco amigável. Foi por isso que procurou dizer algo leve e simpático no 'lugar do tradicional "boa-noite".

- Precisamos parar de nos encontrar dessa forma ela brincou, mas percebeu que aquele par de olhos cinzentos continuavam a encará-la com seriedade.

Acariciaram todos os detalhes de seu corpo, dos cabelos negros e brilhantes aos mamilos que se evidenciavam sob o tecido fino. Depois pousaram sobre os seus e ali permaneceram.

- Ki... Kitty não conseguia dormir e...

- Nem eu - ele confessou, com voz arrastada. Não havia animosidade naquele tom intenso. Só humor, e Isabella o amou ainda mais por isso.

- Ela tem somente sete anos - argumentou, consciente de que ele não tirava os olhos de seus lábios.

- Quisera eu ter sete anos - Edward murmurou, fazendo com que Isabella gargalhasse gostosamente.

- Se está pensando que vai subir na minha cama... -começou, mas calou-se em seguida. O rosto dele estava sério, sombrio. - Edward... - ela conseguiu dizer. Só isso.

Ao ouvir seu nome dito por uma voz sensual e rouca, ele a tomou lentamente nos braços. Isabella não opôs resistência. Um calor forte emanava do corpo masculino, e ela precisava disso.

Durante longos e silenciosos momentos, ele se limitou a fitá-la. Então, liberando um suspiro estremecido, aproximou os lábios da boca sedenta de Isabella.

Ela gemeu suavemente quando seus lábios se encontraram, acariciaram-se, beijaram-se uma, duas, três vezes. Ainda estavam abraçados quando Edward levou-a para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

Aquecida pelo corpo forte, sentindo o pulsar daquele coração potente, sentindo os braços fortes ao seu redor, Isabella só queria abraçá-lo. As palavras eram desnecessárias, e seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Edward a acendia por dentro com um desatino que ela jamais imaginara possível.

Ele interrompeu o beijo e a fitou à luz da lua. Isabella desejou descobrir o que havia por trás daquele olhar, mas o luar não era forte o bastante para permitir a descoberta. Mas... o que isso importava no momento?

Ela colou o corpo ao dele e beijou-o, deliciando-se com o gemido que ele emitiu. Sentiu o desejo latejar ao perceber que as mãos enormes desciam para seus quadris. Instintivamente, pressionou-os contra o corpo masculino.

- Oh, Edward... - sussurrou ofegante, oferecendo o pescoço para os beijos sôfregos do homem que tanto amava.

Ele não se contentou e beijou-a também no rosto, nos olhos, nos seios.

Isabella o desejava com desespero e urgência. Percebeu isso quando as mãos de Edward subiram para seus seios, amoldando-se a eles.

Quis gritar o nome dele, mas não conseguiu. Abraçou-o ainda mais forte e beijou-o, amou-o, adorou-o e quis ser somente dele. Ao interromperem o beijo, Isabella descansou a cabeça no peito de Edward. Então descobriu que o robe estava aberto.

Descobriu um novo tipo de êxtase ao beijar o peito largo e nu. No entanto, em um determinado instante sentiu uma inesperada timidez. Então beijou-o de leve e afastou-se o suficiente para que ele lhe tirasse a camisola.

Jamais ficara nua diante de um homem, mas de alguma forma sentia que era natural estar assim diante de Edward, sem embaraços. Experimentou apenas uma ponta de timidez ao perceber a forma como ele a contemplava.

- Oh, meu amor... - ele deixou escapar ao estreitá-la contra o peito.

Isabella suspirou longamente ao vê-lo despir-se e abraçá-la. Engoliu em seco. Desejava-o, sim, mas sentiu uma espécie de pânico ao perceber que finalmente conheceria na prática tudo o que só sabia em teoria. Já aprendera sobre todos os fatos da vida, mas nada.a preparara para ter aquele homem vibrante e viril latejando contra seu corpo, tão próximo que mais parecia uma segunda pele. Pensou que fosse desmaiar.

- Edward! - exclamou, ofegante, agarrando-se a ele.

- Não fique assustada - ele murmurou, acariciando-a, como se soubesse o que Isabella estava sentindo.

Ela quase confessou o quanto o amava. Mas preferiu se deixar conduzir até a cama. Sorriu. Ele não percebeu, mas Isabella sorriu. Deitados, voltaram a se abraçar. Gentilmente e sem pressa, Edward começou a beijá-la no rosto,nos olhos. Depois os beijos se estenderam pelo pescoço, pelos ombros nus. Com uma expressão de tema adoração, ele sugou cada seio, provocando em Isabella uma onda deliciosa de prazer, principalmente quando, capturando os mamilos túrgidos, acariciou-os, provocando-os, mordiscando-os.

Ela estava quase desfalecendo de desejo quando os lábios de Edward alcançaram-lhe o ventre e, em seguida, as coxas macias e quentes.

- Edward! - ela exclamou, exultante ao ser tocada de maneira tão íntima.

Em seguida sentiu o corpo viril subindo entre suas pernas, o peito largo colado ao seu. Percebeu que logo seria possuída.

- Pos... posso tocá-lo? - pediu, trêmula.

- Ah, meu amor... - ele suspirou, oferecendo o corpo para a doce exploração.

Isabella beijou-o e afagou os fartos pêlos no peito largo. Depois abraçou-o e acariciou as costas musculosas. Começava a acarinhar os quadris estreitos quando sentiu seu desejo atingir um nível insuportável. Então colou o ventre contra o dele e ouviu-o gemer. Sentiu Edward pressionar o membro latejante contra suas pernas. .

Isabella tinha a mente enevoada pelo desejo. Instintivamente suas coxas se abriram, preparando-se para recebê-lo.

Ela só queria aliviar seu desejo. Aliviar o desejo de Edward. Aliviar o desejo... Repentinamente, aquelas palavras ganharam um novo significado. Ela estaria aliviando o desejo de Edward... por Rosali! Em sua cama!

Edward a beijava. Ternamente, abriu as pernas de Isabella. Ternamente pôs-se a acariciá-la. Mas... mas aquilo não estava certo. Ela não passaria de uma substituta de Rosali. Não era justo!

- Não! - gritou, experimentando uma onda de horror e tentando de todas as formas desvencilhar-se.

- Não?! - Edward mal podia acreditar no que ouvira. Há poucos segundos ela estava em seus braços, pronta para ser sua!

- Não! - Isabella repetiu, enquanto ainda tinha forças para detê-lo.

- Mas... minha querida...

-Não!

- Não tenha medo...

- Não! - ela gritou em pânico, temendo não ser ouvida. -Mas...

Isabella deu as costas a Edward, apesar de seu corpo ainda arder de desejo.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Você não é o tipo de homem que implora o amor de uma mulher!

Aparentemente, ela não era a única a sustentar o orgulho naquele momento. Depois de um silêncio agoniado, ele voltou a falar:

- Asseguro, minha cara, que se alguém aqui implorar por... - fez uma pausa e então prosseguiu, num tom insultante - favores sexuais, é você que ficará .de joelhos.

Com isso, ergueu-se e partiu. E Isabella soube mais uma vez como uma noite podia ser longa e interminável quando se está com o coração partido.

Quando o dia amanheceu, ela já havia decidido, orientada pelo amor-próprio e pelo instinto de preservação, que partiria assim que a mãe das crianças voltasse. Rosali já estava bem melhor. a fato de ter ido ver os pais, sozinha e dirigindo, era prova suficiente disso.

Isabella ficou satisfeita quando enfim chegou a hora de cuidar de John e Kitty. Já estava banhada e vestida há horas e deu graças por ter uma atividade útil pela frente.

Por ela, teria evitado o café da manhã, ou qualquer outra refeição, só para não ter que encarar Edward. No entanto, no momento o bem-estar físico e mental das crianças era só o que importava.

- Prontos? - Ela sorriu para os dois quando começaram a descer a escada.

Ao entrar na copa, notou que Edward já estava lá. Esquecera de avisar seu coração tolo de que ele não devia mostrar-se alegre. Por sorte não precisou dirigir-se a ele, pois os gêmeos estavam loucos para conversar com o tio. E, aparentemente, Edward também não fazia a mínima questão de falar com ela. Melhor assim.

Isabella desejou ficar zangada, mas não conseguiu. Sentia-se abatida, cansada. Só queria terminar a refeição e Sair.

Mas, ao contrário do que costumava fazer, Edward não parecia ter pressa em sair. Na verdade, ainda estava sentado, conversando com Kitty e John, quando chegou a hora de as crianças irem até a cozinha para pegar a lancheira com a sra. Hobbs.

Já que não fazia questão nenhuma de ficar sozinha com ele, Isabella esperou até o último instante para dizer aos gêmeos:

- É melhor pegar o lanche agora ou chegaremos atrasados.

Instintivamente, fitou Edward e percebeu que ele também a fitava. Não havia sinal de sorriso naquele olhar. O todo-poderoso Cullen tinha uma expressão solene e, de certa forma, ansiosa.

Isabella desviou o olhar, dando graças porque ninguém podia ouvir o pulsar de seu coração. Em seguida, ainda calada, acompanhou as crianças até a cozinha.

Enquanto as levava para a escola, não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward. Por que ele ficara até mais tarde? Provavelmente não tinha compromissos na parte da manhã e pudera se dar ao luxo de sair fora do horário habitual.

O tempo todo Isabella ficou atenta para ver se ele passava de carro pela estrada que conduzia à vila, mas não viu sinal do veículo.

Ainda sob o impacto do acontecimento da noite anterior, Isabella não teve pressa em retomar a Brackendale. Não queria correr o risco de confrontar-se com Edward.

Aproveitando o incansável assédio de Lyndon Davies, passou aproximadamente meia-hora conversando diante dos portões ,da escola.

Mais tarde, quando dirigia de volta para Brackendale, deu-se conta de que Edward talvez tivesse outro motivo para atrasar sua partida para o escritório. Provavelmente estava planejando uma conversa muito séria com ela. Com certeza iria despedi-la.

Isabella estacionou o carro diante da casa. Assim, ficaria mais fácil colocar sua bagagem no porta-malas. Sem dúvida alguma Edward se arrependera do que acontecera durante a madrugada.

Ao ficar em casa a manhã toda, ele demonstrava que poderia cuidar das crianças sozinho e que, conseqüentemente, não precisava da ajuda de Isabella.

Angustiada, ela entrou pela porta da frente com a convicção de não permitir que ninguém a mandasse embora. Faria isso por conta própria. Subiria para o quarto, arrumaria as malas e, em meia hora, estaria partindo.

Ao avançar pela casa, não viu sinal de Edward. Com o coração aos pulos, ponderou que talvez estivesse errada. Talvez ele já tivesse saído para o escritório. Possivelmente conhecia outra caminho para Londres, que não passasse pelos portões da escola das crianças.

Mas não podia ficar na dúvida. Ofegante, foi ao único lugar onde ele poderia estar, caso se encontrasse em casa. A porta do escritório, parou e respirou fundo antes de bater.

O som que ouviu indicou, para seu desespero, que Edward estava em casa.

Isabella sentiu-se arrasada quando ele, altivo e frio abriu a porta. Por um longo momento esperou que ela falasse. Mas... o que dizer?

Lembrando-se dos momentos que passaram nus, à luz da lua, ela enrubesceu. Ao perceber que a reação não passara despercebida a Edward, sentiu vontade de morrer.

De certa forma, isso atiçou seu orgulho. Lembrou-se de que não fora até ali para ser despedida, mas para anunciar que iria embora. Portanto, sua voz soou fria e controlada ao dizer:

- Posso falar com você?

Ele estreitou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, concordando, para então dizer, com um tom igualmente frio e arrogante: - Isso me poupará o trabalho de ter que procurá-la. Isabella respirou fundo mais uma vez e desejou apenas poder sair de Brackendale com alguma dignidade.

**Fim do capítulo**

E ai o que acharam?espero que tenham gostado, bom , como sabem esta fic já esta em sua reta final e estava pensando em quando terminá-la começar outra adaptação , o que acham?

Voltando agora para Titio Solteirão , o próximo será o ultimo capítulo, vou fazer o possível pra postar ele ou amanhã ou sábado tudo dependerá de quantas reviews eu vou ter.

Bjs ate o próximo cap


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO IX**_

Edward não a convidou a entrar no escritório. Para confundi-la ainda mais, saiu sem uma palavra e abriu caminho em direção à sala de visitas.

Isabella o seguiu intrigada e, depois de vê-lo fechar a porta, quis tomar a iniciativa de falar. Mas ele se adiantou:

- Você estava fazendo hora para. chegar em casa!

Isabella ficou boquiaberta. Meu Deus! Aquele homem estava louco para se livrar dela!

- Eu não sabia que tinha hora para chegar em casa - ela retrucou, sombria. Viu o brilho de aço naquele olhar cinzento e decidiu não perder mais tempo: - Quero ir embora.

- Por quê? - foi a resposta inesperada.

- Por quê? - ela repetiu, cada vez mais espantada. - Está preocupada por causa do que aconteceu entre nós na noite passada?

Isabella sentiu vontade de fugir, odiando-o por ter trazido aquele assunto à tona.

- Não quero tocar nesse assunto. Só quero...

- Ah, mas nós precisamos tocar nesse assunto - ele a interrompeu, fulminando-a com o olhar. - Ontem à noite, você...

Ah, Deus, ela não poderia mais suportar aquilo!

- Ontem à noite fui para cima de você sem qualquer cerimônia. É isso que está tentando dizer? - Isabella retribuiu o olhar cortante. - Vai pôr a culpa em mim? É isso?

Deu-lhe ostensivamente as costas e afastou-se até a janela. De maneira alguma permitiria que ele visse as lágrimas em seus olhos. Só queria respirar fundo e recuperar o controle. Então ouviu um ruído próximo e sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo. Edward se aproximara e colocara a mão em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela se voltasse para encará-lo.

Isabella manteve a cabeça baixa. No entanto, algo mais forte a fez olhar para cima. Ao contrário do que esperava, não viu nenhum traço de agressividade naquele olhar. Edward ainda estava sério, mas sua voz mostrou-se terna, ao responder:

- Ontem à noite você estava deliciosa em meus braços e fui eu que tomei a iniciativa de tocá-la.

O tom gentil deixou-a totalmente desarmada. Com isso, suas chances de partir com a dignidade intacta tornaram-se quase nulas.

- Você... Eu...

Ela tentou organizar o raciocínio inutilmente. Não conseguiria dizer nada que fizesse sentido enquanto aquele braço estivesse em seu ombro. No entanto, ao lembrar-se de que Edward também segurara Rosali pelo ombro, deixou-se guiar pela raiva. Com o corpo empertigado, ordenou ferozmente:

- Tire as mãos de mim! - Como ele se demorasse a cumprir a ordem, ela prosseguiu: - Recuso-me a ser usada como uma substituta para...

Prendeu a respiração ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer. A última coisa que queria era permitir que Edward descobrisse seus sentimentos.

- Substituta?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

- Não tente me enganar!

- O que eu fiz?

- Você sabe.

- Isabella, eu...

Ela sentiu-se enfraquecida ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquela forma, mas não podia esmorecer.

- Ora, pelo amor de Deus! - irrompeu, para anunciar em seguida: - Eu me demito.

Começou a caminhar, decidida, na direção da porta. Entretanto, Edward foi mais rápido.

- Não aceito sua demissão - protestou, parando diante dela.

- Deixe-me sair daqui.

- Não até você explicar...

- Eu? Explicar? Mas explicar o quê?

- O motivo pelo qual está querendo ir embora. Ou por acaso acha que sou eu que lhe devo explicações? - Isabella viu que a expressão do rosto viril suavizara-se.

- Ouça, sei que está preocupada e entendo isso. Mas se puder se acalmar e tentar me ouvir...

- Por que deveria me acalmar?

- Ora, mas que teimosia! Não foi à toa que, no instante em que a vi, soube que estava em apuros! - ele desabafou. Então respirou fundo e, segurando-a firme pelo braço, tentou levá-la de volta para a sala. - Por que não nos sentamos e...

- Não quero me sentar! - ela respondeu, desvencilhando-se da mão forte que a segurava. Edward fitou-a de maneira ameaçadora, mas controlou-se. - Por que deveria me sentar?

- Por que eu estou pedindo. Só por isso - ele respondeu, com a expressão tensa.

- Por que não posso simplesmente... partir?

- Porque antes precisa me explicar por que está querendo partir.

Intrigada, Isabella percebeu que, se ele estava tentando despedi-la, usava uma tática muito estranha. - Porque... pensei que você fosse me despedir.

- E que motivos eu teria para isso?

- Você... Você disse que eu lhe havia poupado o trabalho de vir conversar comigo - ela murmurou, com uma expressão quase infantil.

- É verdade, mas não porque estivesse querendo me livrar de você.

- Sei... - Ela tentou ganhar tempo, porque, na verdade, nada estava fazendo muito sentido. - Então você queria me pedir que... hum... esquecesse sobre... ,ontem à noite? - arriscou.

Edward fez menção de responder, mas aparentemente mudou de idéia.

- Ouça: precisamos conversar. Quer se sentar, por favor?

Por uma questão de orgulho, Isabella preferia ficar em pé. No entanto, como no fundo desejasse permanecer mais tempo junto a Edward, decidiu acomodar-se em um dos sofás. Esperou até que Edward se sentasse para então declarar:

- Não importa o que você tenha a dizer. Vou embora do mesmo jeito.

Edward a encarou com seriedade, mas falou com muita brandura:

- Espero que não, minha querida.

Ela sentiu-se derreter por dentro, porém determinou-se a não se deixar levar por aquele arroubo de ternura.

- Quero deixar bem claro que não estou disposta a ser usada por ninguém.

Edward ficou calado, observando a expressão arrogante de Isabella. Por fim, suspirou e disse:

- Devo ter feito alguma coisa errada. - Como ela não negasse, prosseguiu: - Há poucos minutos você também disse que se recusava a ser usada como substituta.

- Fitou-a de forma que ela não pudesse desviar o olhar.- Não quer me falar a respeito?

Isabella empinou ainda mais o nariz. Para que dizer o que ele já sabia?Mas Edward ficou esperando a resposta, com uma expressão paciente.

A situação deixou-a verdadeiramente exasperada. Isabella começou a sentir raiva de si mesma, dele e, por causa da raiva, descuidou da língua.

- - Recuso-me a ser usada como substituta para a mulher que você ama! - ela explodiu e, assim que viu a expressão intrigada no rosto de Edward, arrependeu-se de ter dito aquilo.

- Eu lhe asseguro que jamais faria isso.

- Muito obrigada! - ela respondeu secamente. - Mas não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite.

Isabella amaldiçoou-se. Parecia que sua língua ganhava vida própria, independente de sua vontade. Para piorar a situação, o modo como Edward a fitava demonstrava que ele estava mais alerta do que nunca. Não demoraria muito para que descobrisse que ela estava perdidamente apaixonada.

- Espero que você não esteja sugerindo que eu pensava em outra mulher enquanto tinha você em meus braços, ontem à noite.

Isabella não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta coerente. Então, simplesmente deu de ombros. Nesse instante percebeu uma sensível mudança na expressão de Edward, que indagou:

- Você está com ciúmes?

- Está brincando, é? - ela despistou.

- Então feri seu orgulho?

- O que você acha? Não estou acostumada com homens fazendo amor comigo e pensando em outra mulher.

- Por Deus! Você realmente acha isso? - Ele parecia zangado demais para esperar por uma resposta. Continuou: - Deixando de lado o fato de que não está acostumada com homem nenhum fazendo amor com você, em quem diabos acha que eu pensava enquanto estávamos nos amando?

Isabella ficou intrigada com a reação.

- Eu... - Hesitou, mas resolveu pegá-lo pela verdade.

- Pensei que você gostasse de... Rosali.

- Ora, claro que gosto dela - ele declarou sem titubear, o que partiu o coração de Isabella. - Foi casada com meu irmão e tem passado por períodos muito difíceis. - Calou-se e fitou-a como se estivesse tentando penetrar em sua alma. - Você... não está pensando que estou apaixonado por Rosali, está?

- Foi nisso que pensei enquanto estávamos juntos ontem à noite...

- Meu Deus... - ele disse, visivelmente perturbado.

- Então foi por isso que me disse não!

- Tenho amor-próprio, caso ainda não saiba - ela replicou, levantando-se do sofá. Aquele momento lhe parecia o mais adequado para partir.

Edward, no entanto, ergueu-se praticamente ao mesmo tempo e postou-se diante dela.

- Ah, não, minha querida - disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos aveludados de Isabella. - Ainda não. - Segurou-a ternamente pelo braço e fez com que se sentasse novamente, para então acomodar-se ao lado dela.- Se quiser partir depois do que eu lhe disser, que assim seja. Mas primeiro preciso que você me escute.

- Espero que isso não demore. Para o bem das crianças, devo partir antes que elas voltem da escola.

- Alguém já lhe disse que você é a mulher mais enlouquecedora, impossível e...

- Não adianta tentar me convencer com seus argumentos tolos!

Edward não se conteve e riu.

- Meu Deus, o que devo fazer? Você está me deixando louco!

Aquelas palavras enterneceram o coração de Isabella, que, no entanto, ainda preferiu se manter cautelosa.

- O que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Para começar, você está completamente errada se imagina que amo Rosali.

- Como? - O coração de Isabella começou a acelerar-se. - Você mesmo disse que gosta dela!

- É claro. Ela é viúva de meu irmão, a mãe de meus sobrinhos queridos, e tem sofrido muito. Eu faria qualquer coisa para suavizar sua dor. - Hesitou por um segundo e fitou-a ternamente. -Agora, porém, ela parece estar saindo da depressão.

- Oh, agora ela está bem melhor - Isabella concordou calorosamente.

- Graças a você - Edward comentou, para então acrescentar: - e a seu irmão.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Você já sabe?

- Sei que Rosali está em pânico porque acha que está se apaixonando novamente - ele confidenciou.

Isabella exultou. Edward não parecia perturbado em saber que a cunhada estava se apaixonando por Emmett.

- Eu... Eu acho que meu irmão sente o mesmo em relação à Rosali. Ele... hum... apareceu aqui ontem, esperando vê-la, mas ela já tinha partido. - Respirou fundo e indagou: - Rosali lhe disse como... como está se sentindo?

- Ela estava em pânico, como eu já disse, e me abordou no momento em que cheguei em casa, na segunda-feira. Você sabe que ela e Emmett saíram sozinhos no sábado. Rosali não me contou sobre o que conversaram, mas desde então ficou emocionalmente abalada. Disse que precisava de tempo para pensar. Mas Emmett ligou na segunda, o que a deixou ao mesmo tempo satisfeita e perturbada.

- Oh, pobre Rosali. Se pelo menos ela tivesse me contado. Eu poderia...

- Ela queria contar. Mas você certa vez disse que gostava da ex-esposa de Emmett.

- Mas também gosto de Rosali!

- Eu sei. De outra forma, não teria sido tão atenciosa com ela durante a fase da depressão. - Edward sorriu, aquecendo o coração de Isabella.

- Eu seria atenciosa com qualquer pessoa que sofresse de depressão.

- Não duvido minha querida. Mas o fato é que ela estava tão abalada quando veio conversar comigo... que foi inevitável abraçá-la fraternalmente. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer naquelas circunstâncias.

- Claro... - Isabella sorriu. - Tenho certeza de que, se Rosali e Emmett aprenderem a confiar novamente no amor, serão excelentes companheiros um para o outro.

Meu irmão é um homem muito digno, e jamais a magoará. - Suspirou e o fitou com devoção. - Tive tanto medo de que você sofresse...

Levou a mão aos lábios. O que acabara de dizer? Embaraçada, fez menção de erguer-se, mas Edward a conteve e segurou-a pelas mãos, com o olhar maravilhado.

- Por que a pressa? - E presenteou-a com um sorriso devastador. - Isso está começando a ficar interessante... Você ficou preocupada por minha causa?

- É, isso me passou pela cabeça - ela respondeu timidamente, com os olhos baixos.

- Como eu poderia estar apaixonado por Rosali, minha querida, se só tenho você em meu coração?

Isabella arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Não é possível! - Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

- É possível, sim - ele replicou com firmeza. -Tem sido assim desde que conheci você, mas eu estava cego demais para ver.

- Co... como? - ela quis saber, dessa vez sem a menor intenção de sair daquela sala. Queria ouvir tudo o que aquele homem tinha a dizer.

- Não sei como aconteceu mas, desde o momento em que a vi, meu mundo virou de pernas para o ar.

Isabella o fitou, cada vez mais espantada. Só conseguiu repetir:

- Co... como assim?

Edward sorriu com uma expressão gentil, disposto a elucidar todas as dúvidas.

- Voltando ao começo, meu padrão de eficiência profissional exige que eu só contrate pessoas altamente qualificadas. Então comecei a entrevistar uma série de mulheres experientes para o trabalho temporário que anunciei.

- Ahn... deve ter sido um choque quando eu apareci... sem qualquer qualificação e, de acordo com minha mãe, vestida como uma cigana - Isabella comentou, sob o olhar cálido de Edward. - Por que escolheu justo a mim?

- Eu me fiz a mesma pergunta várias vezes naquele dia. Você obviamente não tinha problemas financeiros porque recusou a ajuda de custo para a entrevista. Além disso, disse que vinha de uma família feliz. Para mim, isso significava que poderia ajudar Rosali e as crianças a serem felizes novamente. Você também disse que era muito amiga de seu sobrinho Philip. Então, alguém que pudesse ser amiga de meus sobrinhos estaria melhor qualificada do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Então... Então depois de ter me investigado, você me telefonou oferecendo o emprego.

- E descobri que este meu velho coração estava batendo mais forte só por ouvir sua voz.

- Mas você mostrou-se um tanto... seco comigo, quando telefonou.

- E como esperava que eu agisse? Eu mal conhecia você! Ah, Deus, estou absolutamente louco para beijar você, mas não sei se devo... Desde que a conheci parece que só faço coisas absurdas.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

- Eu... gostaria de ouvir a respeito dessas coisas absurdas.

- Minha Bella... - Edward respirou fundo e beijou-a na testa. - Não é absurdo um homem conhecer uma mulher numa quarta-feira, durante quinze minutos, e depois ficar esperando por ela como um adolescente no domingo seguinte?

- Mas você não estava em casa quando cheguei, naquele primeiro domingo!

- Não estou falando de coisas absurdas? Como você estivesse demorando para chegar, mandei tudo às favas e resolvi sair.

- Naquela noite demorei muito para localizar Sutton Ash...

- Mas nos encontrou, graças a Deus. E, quando me enfrentou pela primeira vez, achei que foi a coisa mais estimulante que aconteceu em toda a minha vida.

- De verdade? - ela sussurrou, com os olhos cravados nos dele.

- Desde então comecei a descobrir uma série de emoções novas. Que direito tinha eu de sentir ciúmes porque outro homem em Sutton Ash a estava convidando para sair?

- Você, com ciúmes de Lyndon Davies?

- Não somente dele, mas de qualquer homem que ligasse para você.

- Tom Walton?

- Ele mesmo. Diga-me, por que saiu com Lyndon Davies na segunda-feira?

Minha nossa! Ele realmente estava com ciúmes!

- Bem, porque... - Hesitou. Mas depois respirou fundo e tomou coragem para prosseguir: - Fiquei tão magoada ao ver você abraçando Rosali que simplesmente não consegui me sentar com vocês à mesma mesa.

- Minha querida! -Edward exclamou, mas Isabella desejava prosseguir enquanto tinha coragem.

- Então telefonei para Lyndon Davies, cujo convite para o concerto de jazz eu já recusara anteriormente, e aceitei, contanto que o levasse para jantar primeiro.

- Minha doce Bella! - Ele mostrava-se completamente encantado. - Você me ama!

- Creio que sinto por você o mesmo que sente por mim - ela constatou, com uma nota de timidez.

- Então, meu amor, nós estamos irremediavelmente apaixonados.

- Edward...

- Isabella, meu amor - ele murmurou, aproximando-se para beijá-la.

- E, como um beijo apenas não bastasse, Edward levou algum tempo para, sem deixar de estreitá-la nos braços, afastar-se o suficiente para contemplá-la. Gentilmente, percorreu o contorno daquele rosto adorado com a ponta dos dedos.

- Meu amor, precisamos conversar tanto... e aqui estou eu, a ponto de perder a cabeça!

- Ora, que mal há nisso? - ela brincou.

Edward gargalhou.

- Céus! Eu sabia que só teria problemas com você!

- Não esperou que ela respondesse. Com o semblante já sério, disse: - Antes de mais nada, quero deixar bem claro que eu te amo com todas as minhas forças.

- Oh, Edward... - Isabella tinha os olhos encantados, ternos.

- E você... Você me ama também?

- Sim - ela respondeu, sentindo-se outra vez estranhamente tímida.

- Não vai dizer as palavras?

- Oh, eu também te amo.

Ao responder, recebeu um beijo carinhoso. Uma linda recompensa por sua coragem.

- Há quanto tempo? - ele quis saber.

- Você primeiro - ela sugeriu, com um olhar maroto. - Bem, creio que percebi que a amava no dia em que você veio me avisar que estaria levando Kitty, John e Rosali para Lintham. E ninguém me perguntou se eu gostaria de ir junto.

- Então você queria ir conosco?

- Eu não entendia por que deveria me privar de sua companhia. No entanto, na noite anterior, eu não voltara para casa justamente para não ter que encontrá-la. Isso foi sinal de que algo estava acontecendo com o meu raciocínio lógico. - Sorriu. - Eu ainda não me sentia preparado para admitir o poder que você tinha sobre mim. No entanto, jamais deixei de reconhecer quanto tem sido maravilhosa com Kitty e John e quanto Rosali melhorou depois que você chegou. Sem mencionar que minha vida passou a ter um sentido diferente com a sua presença nesta casa.

- Ora, eu não sabia que era assim tão boa...

- Para o meu gosto, você é perfeita demais para este trabalho. No entanto, se me deixasse me levar por seu encanto, estaria correndo o risco de vê-la ir embora.

- De que forma?

- Ora, suponhamos que nos tivéssemos um caso. Como terminaria? De maneira amigável? Ou não? Eu não queria magoá-la nem tê-la como inimiga, entende? - Manteve o olhar firme ao dizer, com a voz enrouqueci da pela paixão: - Só recentemente, minha querida Isabella, percebi que não é um caso o que quero ter com você.

- Não? - Ela mantinha os olhos atentos, ansiosos.

Lentamente, Edward balançou a cabeça.

- O que quero, acima de tudo, é... me casar com você.

- Casar?!

- Você não seria cruel a ponto de me dizer "não", certo?

- Eu... - Ela sentiu a garganta seca.

- Por favor, Bella. Ontem à noite percebi que não sou homem de implorar, como você mesma disse, por favores sexuais. Mas se tiver que insistir para que se case comigo, então eu o farei de bom grado e...

- Oh, querido! - ela conseguiu, afinal, dizer. – Você não precisa implorar nada!

- Então quer se casar comigo?

- Ah, sim, eu adoraria!

- Meu amor!

A sala ficou em silêncio por muito tempo. Edward a beijou apaixonadamente, murmurando-lhe o nome com ternura, cobrindo-a de carinhos e atenções.

- Oh, meu doce amor... - Afastou-se o suficiente para poder contemplar o rosto suave e amoroso. - No domingo em que você retornou mais tarde do que o habitual, tentei trancá-la fora de casa. No entanto descobri, enquanto esperava que regressasse, que nunca poderia deixá-la fora de meu coração.

- Se eu soubesse o que você sentia por mim...

- E se você soubesse o ciúme que eu tinha de todo homem que se aproximasse de você... Até de Emmett!

- Ao menos isso me faz sentir um pouco melhor, porque... Sabe, também senti muito ciúme.

- Também foi duro para você, meu amor?

- Foi um suplício. Mas quando você descobriu que me amava?

- Nesta segunda-feira, meu amor. Tive um final de semana terrível, sozinho, e tentei descarregar tudo quando vocês chegaram de Lintham. Fui um monstro, não fui? - Ele sorriu. - Por isso falei todas aquelas asneiras sobre as crianças terem que acordar cedo...

- E eu me gabei, assegurando que elas iriam acordar cedo e...

- E o tempo todo em que estávamos discutindo eu só queria beijar você até ficar sem forças.

- Mesmo? E só o que fez foi ordenar que eu saísse de sua frente, rápido - ela lembrou.

- O que mais poderia fazer? Lá estava eu, lutando contra o desejo de beijá-la, quando você duvidou de minha dignidade, pensando que eu pudesse agredi-Ia... Mas ainda assim eu queria beijar essa sua boca petulante.

- Sinto muito se o ofendi. Se lhe serve de consolo, durante aquela longa noite quase não dormi, imaginando que você estivesse tão perturbado quanto eu.

- Você também não conseguiu dormir?

- Fiquei acordada por horas e horas - ela admitiu, e acrescentou com um sorriso. - Foi por isso que dormia como uma pedra quando você entrou no meu quarto, ao voltar para buscar sua valise.

- Ahn... aquilo foi uma mentira. - Mentira?

Edward meneou a cabeça, confirmando, mas não parecia envergonhado.

- Voltei para casa, depois de deixar os gêmeos na escola, simplesmente porque tive vontade de vê-Ia. E foi tão forte que não pude ignorar.

- Oh, Edward!

- Bati levemente à sua porta antes de entrar. No entanto, como você não respondesse, precisei entrar. Então a vi dormindo como um anjo, o cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei parado, olhando para esse seu rosto lindo, antes de chamá-la.

Quando, você despertou, não tive mais dúvidas.

- De que você me amava?

- Muito mais do que isso, meu amor. Descobri que estou perdidamente apaixonado, que a adoro, e também descobri que simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Então saí dali correndo e fui trabalhar, mas pensei em você o dia todo.

- Foi por isso que voltou cedo para casa.

- Desde que a conheci, voltar cedo tornou-se um hábito. - Edward olhou ternamente para Isabella, resistindo ao desejo de beijá-la. Mas abraçou-a apaixonadamente e perguntou: -. E eu, vou poder saber quando você descobriu que estava apaixonada por mim?

- Certamente. Confesso que, no momento em que o conheci, tive uma sensação estranha. Achei-o um homem estonteante, sr. Cullen.

- Gostei de ouvir isso. Mas quando você percebeu que me amava?

- No domingo.

- Neste último domingo?

Isabella confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Voltei da casa de meus pais ansiosa e, ao chegar, descobri que,não era para Brackendale que queria voltar, mas para você. Dei-me conta de que estava apaixonada, e já fazia algum tempo.

- Meu amor! - ele murmurou, para então presenteá-la com muitos beijos. Depois fitou-a ternamente. Desde que conheci você já não durmo mais direito.

- Foi por minha causa que você não conseguiu dormir ontem à noite?

Ele sorriu.

- Antes eu não era capaz de pegar no sono porque você não saía de minha cabeça. Depois, quando a deixei, senti que ia ficar louco. Não me parecia possível que você pudesse ter correspondido aos meus carinhos com tanta paixão sem sentir nada por mim. Mas, não importa o motivo que a tenha levado a me recusar na última hora, o modo terno e intenso como me olhou o tempo todo me dizia algo...

- Algo que você decidiu descobrir, ficando em casa para me perguntar.

- Ou eu fazia isso ou ficava completamente louco.

- Oh, meu amor! E eu fiquei fazendo hora na escola, temendo me encontrar com você!

- E quando voltou, quase me matou do coração dizendo que queria ir embora.

- Sinto muito...

- Eu a perdoarei, mas com uma condição.

- O que você quiser.

- Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível.

- Oh, Edward!

Ele a beijou e então liberou um longo suspiro.

- Minha adorada... Eu me lembro muito bem de um dia em que voltei cedo e fiquei observando você e meus sobrinhos subindo em direção à casa, sob a chuva. Quando percebi que não entrariam pela frente, corri para os fundos para encontrá-la.

Surpresa, Isabella levou as mãos ao rosto e sorriu. - Eu me lembro desse dia!

- Lá estava você: molhada, linda, atrevida e absolutamente deliciosa.

- Você me beijou.

- E você retribuiu o beijo - ele respondeu com um sorriso encantador. - Por favor, prometa-me uma coisa. - Eu repito: o que você quiser.

- Quero que nosso filhos sejam exatamente como você.

Prometa que vai ensiná-los a tomar sorvete na chuva.

Ela riu deliciosamente. Riu porque o amava.

**FIM**

E então o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem seus comentários. Adorei todas as reviews que recebi realmente muito obrigada a todos .

Possivelmente comece uma nova adaptação ainda esta semana, o nome eu ainda não sei , mas vai seguir o mesmo estilo das minhas fics.

Bjss nos "vemos" em breve


End file.
